Les Papillons D'or
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Life for Stephanie Plum changes with the acceptance of a new job, exposing her to a new world and interesting characters. Bounty Hunting isn't the only job that's fun! OCs, OOCs, AU, Joe Friendly but...it's a BABE! (Right off the back, I ain't even going to pussyfoot around!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so the Zombie fic is going to take a sit on the back burner, due in part because of severe brain farts, and Love and Marriage is almost done, maybe three more one shots and I'll shut it down, for now, I have another fic in the making, which is why I haven't been posting (That and a 7 page paper I need to write out for a class...but hey...) Anyhow, on with the show! Enjoy!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own JE characters, I wished I did, we would have so much! ~w~

Warnings will be posted with each chapter

Genre: Fantasy/ Romance

_ Les papillons d'or_

_Stephanie's First Encounter _

"Please, don't do this, it's just my job!" The woman said, backing away from the hulking figure, toppling over the small coffee table to try to keep distant in between her and the figure, "Please it's not real, I only do this-"

"This isn't real?" A distorted voice said with a sneer, moving to the woman, "You're a fake, using people's emotions and problems for your monetary gain? You are the lowest of the low…scum in my books."

The woman let out a sound as the figure took out a lethal looking serrated knife. The figure smiled in the dim light before charging at the woman, causing her to scream in horror as the person brought the knife down on their head.

"DON'T KILL ME! NO!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"NO!" A woman screamed, waking up and clutching her chest, "Don't kill me, no!"

The woman gripped her dress and bed sheets, her chest heaving and her eyes wide and wild. It took the woman a while before her breathing calmed down and she was aware that she wasn't being killed in the dark. The woman let out a shudder and then climbed out the bed, walking over to the small vanity table that rested in a corner. The woman looked at the time and said, "Two-ten, and another dream…this must be a sign, someone is trying to tell me something."

The woman pulled a thin robe on and made their way out the bedroom, downstairs and into a small parlor. She sat down at a desk and then opened a small desk drawer, pulling out an old piece of parchment and a tattered quill. She rarely did this to herself, but she needed to know what was going on.

The woman lifted the quill up and placed the tip on the old parchment, standing it straight up in the air. The woman let go of the quill and watched as the quill stood up on the parchment paper by itself, before it began to move on the parchment, faded black ink appearing on the thick paper. The woman looked down as an image began to form on the paper. The woman let out a sharp breath of air, watching as the image finishing forming on the paper, the quill dropping on the parchment paper with a soft thud.

"No…" the woman said, her eyes wide, "This….no…"

Sitting on the faded parchment paper was the faded image of death, carrying a scythe. The woman gripped her chest and stood up from her small desk, before she stuffed the parchment into the drawer, turning off the side lamp and making her way up to her bedroom, trying to get the warning of death out of her head.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Any skips for me today?" Stephanie asked, looking down at Connie, who looked up at her, the electric blue fingernail polish halfway to her nail, "Well?"

Connie placed the fingernail polish back into the bottle and said, "Well, nothing but big skips, you can look through them, maybe there's something in there that's low."

"I hope," Stephanie Plum muttered as she shuffled through the files, "I could use the money."

Stephanie really could use the money, it had been a slow month at the bails bond office and Stephanie was feeling it. People weren't going out and committing petty crimes like they used to. It was the mild month of April, crime was usually high because of the mild weather. This month, however, Stephanie was lucky if she could bag a shoplifting grandmother. Rent was due, and she needed some food in her apartment, though she was supplementing the no food thing with going to her parent's house for meals, but, that was getting to her, seeing as her mother still nagged her to get married, pop out some children and settle down. Fat chance that was happening.

Luckily, Tank offered her a part time job at Rangeman doing searches, so she would be getting a paycheck, when she couldn't catch any skips. If she couldn't find a low bonded skip today, she was going to Rangeman and asking for a full time job.

"Looks like you're right, nothing but-" Stephanie paused, as one file slipped onto the floor, "Hold on…here's a skip for me."

Stephanie bent down to pick up the file, but paused, as her fingers touched the edge of the file. She felt something tingle, running up her arm, it felt like fuzzy soda water. Stephanie lifted her hand up and then picked up the file. She opened the folder and said out loud, "Heidi Kingston, age 23, arrested for shoplifting a can of peas….that sounds…awkward, oh well, she's worth about a thousand bucks. She lives on the edge of town, close to the woods, oh…this should be really easy she looks like a good gust of wind could knock her out."

"That's strange," Connie said, snatching the file from Stephanie's hands, "Where'd this come from? I didn't see this earlier today, oh well, go and get her, you know, for a small crime, she sure did get a huge bond set for her."

Stephanie plucked the file from Connie's hand and said, "It's okay, I gotta go, I have to make money and all that jazz."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi Kingston lived in a pretty two story cottage on the edge of Trenton. Stephanie had actually never been to this area, it was almost like a picture out of a crappy calendar. The cottage was painted a pretty white, with black shutters around the windows. The door was painted black, with what appeared to be golden butterflies fluttering in the corner of the door. The front yard was a massive garden exploding with colors, there were several fruit bearing trees in the midst of the garden, just producing leaves, but in the summer would produce delicious fruit. There was a small pond tucked away, hidden in the garden behind a hydrangea bush. With the wood nestled behind the cottage, it finished the cottage picture.

Stephanie pulled her '95 Sentra in front of the cute cottage and said to herself, "This is a very nice area, I wish I could afford to live here…" turning off her car and climbed out the car.

Stephanie made her way to the front door of the cottage, using the stone step way to climb up to the large wrap around porch that was situated around the cottage. Stephanie knocked on the decorated door and said, "Heidi Kingston, Stephanie Plum, Bail bond enforcement, you missed your court date and I-"

The black door opened up slowly making Stephanie yelp as it opened. Stephanie peered into the opened door and asked, "Miss Kingston…are you in?"

Stephanie took a step inside the house, turning to look at the door, to make sure the woman wasn't behind the door, ready to ambush her. She wasn't, so…how did the door open? Stephanie stepped fully into the house and yelped as the door shut itself with a soft click. Stephanie turned, hearing soft footsteps on the wooden floors. Stephanie turned and saw Heidi Kingston, standing in the foyer. She looked a bit better in real life than in the pictures. She was shorter than Stephanie by a few inches, with milk chocolate skin, soft eyes that were a dark amber colored, her eyes, though, it made her seem that she wasn't quite there all the way. She had long black hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of capris and a short sleeved shirt that was white with butterflies across a sleeve.

"Hello," Heidi said with a smile, walking over to Stephanie and shaking her hand, "You already know me…yes, well, come in, come in, let's go to my parlor, I'll serve you some tea and cakes, you do like cake, right? And tea, I hope, I don't like coffee, it's pretty icky."

"Wait," Stephanie said as Heidi led her into the parlor, "I am here to take you down to the police station and get you booked, come on now, let's go get you rebooked, Heidi come on!"

Heidi sat Stephanie into a soft chair, before she shuffled out the parlor muttering about tea and cakes. Stephanie looked around the parlor, sitting back in the chair. The parlor was decorated with antique pieces, hell even the chair Stephanie sat in would fit in nicely in the 1800 time period. Though the most crazy thing was that every piece of furniture had butterflies hidden in it somewhere. Stephanie turned her head, and paused, looking at the small writing desk that was situated in a corner. Stephanie got up from her chair, and walked over to the desk, seeing a piece of thick paper on the table and a tattered quill. Stephanie reached over to pick up the quill, the urge to pick up the quill strong.

"Don't touch that, Ms. Plum," Heidi said walking into the parlor with a tea service set, "You aren't ready for that yet, now, sit down and enjoy some tea and sweets, right, yes. Take the chocolate cake, I know you love chocolate cake, sorry I don't have Boston Crème doughnuts or pineapple upside down cake, those are your all time favorites, but I prefer chocolate."

"Did I ever…" Stephanie started, looking confused, her eyes wide, "I never told you about…my favorite sweets…"

"Of course not," Heidi said, waving her hand and then pouring Stephanie a cup of tea, "You didn't need to tell me anything, I just happen to know these things."

"Uh…." Stephanie said before accepting the cup of tea Heidi made for her, "I really need to take you downtown so you can get rebooked at the police station."

"Oh, can't it wait, besides, it was only a can of peas," Heidi said, eating her cake, "I want to know all about you, Stephanie Plum, that's the reason why I stole the can of peas, to get you to come to me, our meeting was fated, Stephanie, I was meant to meet you, I didn't know how to actually, but I got the answer, shoplift something. I thought a can of peas would do fine."

"Oh, why was your bond set so high?" Stephanie asked Heidi, as she sipped her tea, "For a can of peas?"

"Uh…I may have called the judge a bad name," Heidi said, her face flushed, hiding her mouth behind her hand to giggle softly, "Which was why I got such a high bond. Before I go off to jail…maybe I can grab your hand, for a moment?"

Heidi held her hand out and asked, "Please….pretty, pretty please!"

Stephanie placed her tea cup down and said, "I don't see why we're doing this…" holding her hand out so that Heidi can take it.

Heidi took her hand and hummed, looking at the lines that resided on the palm of Stephanie's hand. Heidi looked up into Stephanie's eyes and said, "You are very troubled, Stephanie, darling, ," running small hands over Stephanie's hand, "You're worried about money, nearly everyone is, but you are worried because you have bills to pay, rent is due in four days and though Doug may be kind and all, but there's only so many times he'll accept late payments."

Stephanie looked at Heidi, who smiled softly, looking back at her. Heidi hummed and said, "Now, let's go to your love life…oh dear, two men? Hmmm….there's an Italian, and a Cuban man. Now the Italian man wants you to become his wife, to bear his children and to stay at home and cook his meals, right?"

Stephanie, too stunned for words, nodded her head, making Heidi smile and trace a finger over Stephanie's palm.

"The other one, the Cuban, he has commitment issues, he loves you, but he doesn't want to be with you, he's afraid his…lifestyle, that's what he told you, yes? He's not here, 'in the wind,' I can't tell you were he is, classified, but he is in a warm place, nice yes. Hmm…what's the nickname he calls you…oh yes…."

_"Babe…."_ Stephanie stood up snatching her hand away from Heidi, giving her a wide eyed look. Heidi giggled sweetly and said, "Well...I guess we should be on our way to the police station, yes, I'll just put this tea away."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She's not FTA," Big Dog said to Stephanie, who shook her head, her eyes wide, "She's not even in the system, Steph."

Stephanie turned to Heidi, who sat on a bench, having an animated conversation with a bald man who was wrapped with shackles and chains, "Big Dog, she has a file, see look, she stole a can of peas!"

"She got arrested for stealing a can of peas?" Big Dog asked looking over to Heidi, "I doubt that, Steph, especially since at the store, peas are only 45 cents a can, are you sure about her arrest, I'm pretty sure…she's never been arrested for anything, that file of yours is a flop, sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," Stephanie sighed, before she slipped the file into her purse and made her way over to Heidi who looked up and smiled at Stephanie.

"So am I headed to the big slammer?" Heidi asked, standing up to go over to Stephanie, "Well it was nice meeting you, I'll be going off to get a prison tattoo and to start a hustle."

"You're not going to jail, you're not even in the system," Stephanie said to Heidi who frowned and crossed her arms, "I'll take you home, since I dragged you out and all."

"Thank you," Heidi said, before Stephanie led her out of the police station, "It's okay, I returned the icky peas anyways, I don't eat vegetables, they only get in the way of the real food."

"They only get in the way of real food…." Stephanie echoed as Heidi climbed into Stephanie's car.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Well," Heidi said with a smile, taking the file from Stephanie's purse and tossing it in the air, watching as it exploded into golden butterfly glitter, "No need for that anymore now, I know the bail bond business is a little on the slow side, so uh….you want a job?"

"What?" Stephanie looked over to Heidi, who was flicking glitter in the air, "Did you just offer me a job?"

"I did," Heidi said, before shaking glitter off her frame, "I need an assistant, due to the nature of my job, because…I uh want one, the pay isn't terrible, and it has some benefits, like you not dying, but I could use an assistant, and you fit the mold."

"I fit the mold," Stephanie said softly, looking over to Heidi, who nodded her head, "I have a job off-"

"You do have an offer at Rangeman, I know, but! I'm offering you a job as well, a full time job, besides, we'll have fun….say please….pretty please!"

Stephanie looked at Heidi, who clasped her hands together, bowing and whimpering to Stephanie. Stephanie could use the new job opportunity, bounty hunting wasn't what it used to be. She could hear her mother now, 'Don't you take that job! You don't know this crazy woman, she could kill you-'

"Uh…your thoughts are so loud," Heidi said, giving Stephanie a glare, "Come on, just take the job, I'll give you a sign on bonus…"

"Well, I guess, if you're giving me a sign on bonus," Stephanie said with a shrug, making Heidi squeal with glee, "I'll take the job.""

"Great!" Heidi said, clapping her hands, "You won't regret it, we are going to have so much fun! You can drop me off at my house, and come back tomorrow, so we can like do all the legal junk and get you started on your new job."

Stephanie parked her car in front of Heidi's house and said, "Okay….I hope we're doing nothing crazy…"

"I'm a legit business owner, the only crazy things I do is tell people what they want to hear," Heidi said, before she opened the car door, "Not what they should hear, have a good day Stephanie."

"Well," Stephanie said, watching Heidi dance her way into her house, "This is…new, I hope she isn't going to get me to cook for her."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi closed her door with a soft click and turned her head over to her parlor. She walked through her foyer and into the parlor. She made her way over to the china cabinet and opened it, looking down at a basin full of clear water. Heidi put her hands on hips and said, "That was a good meeting, I knew she would accept the job offer, but it's always wise to expect the unexpected."

She pulled the basin out of the cabinet and placed it on a side stand. Heidi leaned over the basin and whispered, "Tell me, if the dream I had last night was real or not, tell me if the Quill is lying to me."

Heidi faltered, as the water in the basin began to swirl, steadily turning into a pink color, the pink getting darker and the water getting thicker. Heidi leaned back as the metallic tang of blood assaulted her nose. She took a step back as the water finally turned into blood, the blood bubbling and over flowing the basin, spilling over the edges and onto the wooden floors.

Heidi let out a gasp as the vision hit her like a train. She was laying there, in a pool of her own blood, looking up at a figure who was cleaning the serrated edge of a hunting knife. She could feel the knife wound, so many of them, all over her body, the pain never ending. Heidi lifted her hand up to her neck and let out a gurgle of agony, causing the figure to look down at her, cocking their head to the side like a puppy. Fingers pulled back her blond hair and then the figure hissed, "This is what happens when you use people's emotions to make a profit, I kill you…."

Heidi let out a cry, opening her eyes. She wasn't dying on some floor, she was in her parlor, alive. Heidi looked over to the basin and let out a sigh of relief, seeing nothing but water. Heidi picked the basin up and placed it back into the china cabinet. She sat down in a chair and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Something's going on," Heidi said, before she closed her eyes and placed a hand over them, "And I get the feeling, it's going to affect me."

TBC..

(Great start, yes? Reviews are loved, feedback is always welcomed.)

* Les papillons d'or= The golden butterflies*


	2. The First Assignment

Chapter 2 enjoy!

Disclaimer in first chapter as are the ratings and warnings!

_Les Papillons D'or_

_First Assignment_

"Stephanie, darling, have you finished with the book I told you to read?!" Heidi asked, walking over to Stephanie and sitting beside her on an ugly pea green couch that resided in the basement of Heidi's cottage, "It wasn't a hard read, I hope."

"They're fairy tales," Stephanie said, looking over to Heidi, "It's not that hard to read Hansel and Gretel and beauty and the beast, I have a question, why do you have me reading these things?"

"I'm having you read these things, because…what if I told you that these fairy tales are based off of real stories," Heidi said, tucking her feet under her, "What if there's a world around you that you can't see?"

Stephanie closed the ancient looking tome and said, "Yeah, okay, that sounds normal, so there really is a place somewhere made of candy, right?!"

"It wasn't really made of candy," Heidi said, shrugging her shoulders, "But….these stories are real, Stephanie, people think they're made up tales to curb naughty children from doing bad things, but, these are real stories."

Heidi took the book from Stephanie's hands and opened saying, "The Pied Piper is a true story. Though it was more of a locust problem in a village outside of Germany. The villagers hired a pied piper to get rid of the locust in their wheat field, when he got rid of them, the villagers never paid, and the piper used his flute to lure the children out of the village. The Pied Piper just so happened to be from the other world, and was spending time in this world."

"What happened to the children?" Stephanie asked Heidi, who frowned and tapped her chin.

"Well, I'm not too sure, I think he either turned them into rabbits or he gave them to the elves," Heidi said, ignoring Stephanie's wide eyed look, "It was a long time ago, I really don't know, the point is, these tales are true….you know what…seeing is believing, luckily for you, I have a customer coming right now, come along, my lovely assistant, we have to go greet them!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Good Afternoon," Heidi said, opening the front door to her house, "I trust you didn't have a hard time getting here, my dear."

"Oh no," a musical voice said with a giggle, "You were much easier to find than expected! My goodness, much hasn't changed in this place!"

Stephanie peered out the archway of the parlor room and watched as Heidi helped a tall person take off a blue velvet cloak. Stephanie's eyes widened once the cloak was all the way off to reveal a woman with blond hair that was almost white. She had bright green eyes that were a bit slanted, and pale white skin. Stephanie noticed that with the woman's hair tied back, she had pointed ears. She wore a pale blue dress made of velvet with short bell sleeves and a ribbon tied under the small of her back.

"Now, Darling, you must be starving, tea and cakes, yes?" Heidi asked, looping her arm with the woman's arm.

"Oh, that would be amazing, my lovely," the woman said with a giggle, as Heidi led her into the parlor, "Stephanie, dear, sit down."

"Oh," The woman gasped, looking over to Stephanie, "Darling, she's a human…." Before she began speaking rapidly in a different language.

Stephanie watched, amazed, as Heidi began to talk to the woman in the same language. The woman turned to Stephanie, cut her eyes before turning to Heidi and whispering in her ear, making them both giggle loudly.

"Be quiet," Heidi said with a giggle, "Stephanie, this is my old friend, Annamarie, Annamarie, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, Annamarie is an elf from the mountain clan, she's come here because she has a problem."

"And you are the only one to help me with it," Annamarie moaned, hugging Heidi, who patted Annamarie's back, "So, can I tell you about it?"

"Yes," Heidi said, pouring tea for everyone, "go on and tell us, my dear."

"Well, it's my wayward husband, he's somewhere in this world, and I need you to find him," Annamarie sighed, sipping her tea, before plowing through the plate of cake that Heidi gave her, "He's hard to find, due in part of his trickery, please find him for me, he's needed at home."

"My lovely assistant will find him for you, darling," Heidi said with a sigh, looking over to Stephanie, "You can stay here with me, while we wait for your wayward husband to come here."

"Me?" Stephanie asked, pointing to herself, looking over to Heidi, who nodded her head, "But I…I don't know what to-"

"Oh, don't worry," Heidi said with a giggle, "It's okay, now, why don't you go home, Stephanie, I'll send you information about finding my dear friend's wayward husband."

Stephanie got up to leave the parlor, but Heidi stopped her saying, "Stephanie, don't forget your fairy tale book!"

Stephanie sighed loudly, and grabbed the book Heidi held in one hand, "I'll see you soon, Heidi."

When Heidi heard her front door close shut, Heidi turned to Annamarie and said, "So, darling, tell me what else is bothering you?"

"You know me so well," Annamarie sighed, before she said, "Heidi, I'm concerned about you, that missive you sent me, startled me, darling, your visions are quite vivid in detail, you talked about the pain…I've talked about this before, with mind healers in our clan; they call it the Last Moment Syndrome. It's not a common occurrence, darling, only some gifted seers might have this happen to them. It's the ability to see the last moments of someone's life before they die. This occurs because the person who is dying, wants to tell certain people something. Heidi I think these people who were killed are trying to show you something important…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie tossed the fairy tale book onto her table with a sigh, making her way over to her refrigerator and taking out a beer. She loved Heidi, but damn, this woman was nuts! Fairy tales being real and worlds overlapping other worlds, what did she sign up for? Her bonus for taking Heidi's job offer had been a sack full of gold coins, which she got appraised and found out it was worth a pretty penny. She had enough for all her bills for more than two years. Plus she filled her pantries and fridge.

Stephanie dropped some grapes in Rex's tank and made her way over to her couch, sitting on it and looking at the book on the small table. Stephanie grabbed the book and said, "What in the world am I going to-"

"Stephanie!" Heidi's voice drifted into her living room, startling her, "Stephanie! Sweetheart, I hope you haven't opened your beer yet, you have a husband to get!"

"You!" Stephanie cried out, looking around, "Heidi! Where are you?!"

"You're purse sweetness, check inside of it, I dropped something inside of it!" Heidi' voice said with a giggle, "Come on now!"

Stephanie walked over to her purse and grabbed it, looking inside her purse. Stephanie found nothing out of the ordinary, except for a small rounded hand mirror nestled in her purse. Stephanie picked up the mirror and yelped seeing Heidi in the mirror, looking at her.

"Heidi! How are you doing this?!" Stephanie hissed looking at Heidi's face.

"Seeing is believing," Heidi said waving her hand, "Now, you need to hurry up and look for Annamarie's husband, you're not going to find him-"

"How am I supposed to find him?" Stephanie asked, looking down at the window, "I have no idea where to look for him?!"

"Oh!" Annamarie's head appeared in the mirror beside Heidi's, "Well, he loves strong drinks, check in the bars! And he's Rico Suave, so go to where the women are, he's faithful to me, but he can't help but to flirt with the opposite sex."

The two women on the other side of the mirror giggled loudly, before Stephanie snapped, "Hey! What about me?!"

Heidi blinked before she said "Oh yes, help…I have someone going over to your place to help you find Annamarie's husband, they should be over there right-"

Stephanie turned her head, seeing the locks to her apartment tumble open. The door opened and in came Joe Morelli, holding a Pino's pizza box, and a six pack of beer.

"Now," Heidi said with a giggle, "Alrighty now, we'll see you in a bit."

"Cupcake, I've brought pizza and beer, the Ranger's are on tonight and-" Joe said with a smile, but Stephanie cut him off.

"Nope, we're not going to watch hockey, we have to go find someone's wayward husband!" Stephanie said, before she grabbed her purse and pushed Joe out her house, "Come along."

"Wait…" Joe said as Stephanie pushed him out the apartment, "What about pizza?"

"Not now, I'm trying to do my job," Stephanie said, slamming her door shut, "Come along…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Joe wiped his mouth pizza sauce free and looked over to Stephanie who was driving slowly down the street, looking for a bar. Joe raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are we doing again?"

"We're looking for a client's husband," Stephanie said to Joe, whipping her head to his face, "Apparently, I need to find him tonight, you're supposed to be helping me."

"And how am I supposed to be helping you, I'm glad you left the bounty hunting business, but this is ridiculous! What is it that you do now?"

"I'm the assistant to a small business owner, she's a little out there, but you know, I mostly help her out with filing and reading information, this is the first time she actually sent me out on a job," Stephanie said, turning to look at Joe, "We're just looking for a person."

"Okay…" Joe said, turning to look out the window of the car, "He's in a bar?"

"Yes," Stephanie said, looking at a brightly lit bar, "She said that her husband would be in a female infested bar, hitting on all the girls, and you're going to help me catch him."

"Okay, well, I guess I can…" Joe started but paused and said, "You said female infested, right?"

"Yes," Stephanie said, stopping at a stop sign, "He's going to be-"

"How about that bar called the Pink Bow, you know, for as long as those other bars have been here, I've never seen this bar before, kind of strange."

Stephanie looked at the bar that Joe pointed to. What in the hell? How had she never seen this fricking club before?! Heidi's voice drifted in and out of her ear about the second world. The Pink Bow was a multi-story building that was made of bricks that had been painted a bright pink, with a huge neon sign flashing the words; "PINK BOW" with a woman in a playboy bunny suit sitting in a large martini glass. There was a line of women waiting to go into the Pink Bow., all of the dressed scantily. A bouncer stood in front of the door to the Pink Bow, letting only a few women in.

"Yes, a club like that, come on Joe, let's go find this wayward husband," Stephanie said, parking her car.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey now, buddy, the lady can go in, but not you," The bouncer said to Joe, pushing him back, "We have strict orders from the boss that it's only the women who can come into the club."

"He's with me," Stephanie said with a nervous smile, looking over to Joe, "You don't have to worry about him, he's gay, he hates vaginas."

"I do?" Joe asked, looking over to Stephanie, who nodded his head, "I don't…."

"Totally into the dick," Stephanie said with a smile, looking at the bouncer, "Let him in."

"Oh no, he's not allowed in, no men allowed in the club," The bouncer said glaring at Joe, crossing his arms, "Even gay men."

"You have to go in with me, I'm not going in alone," Stephanie said glaring at Joe, "Use your cop powers to get in."

Joe rolled his eyes, before he took out his badge and said, "I'm a Trenton Police officer, we have reason to believe that there are illegal narcotics in this club, now, you can let us in, or I can arrest you for obstruction."

The bouncer gave Joe a glare and said, "A human like you can't tell me what to do, now move aside!"

"Oh fuck me," Stephanie said, before she pulled out her Taser and shocked the bouncer, making him drop like a hot potato, "Now you can get in, come on."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Welcome, ladies, to the Pink Bow!" A man's voice drifted through the fuzzy pink room, "Drinks are on the house tonight, drink up and enjoy your evening!"

A chorus of squeals and yells filled the Pink Bow, making Stephanie roll her eyes, looking at the huge group of women in the bar. They were all drunk and dancing to a song of their own.

"Where is this man?" Stephanie asked, looking over to Joe who shrugged his shoulders, "You're gay, you should be able to find him, with your "mandar" and all."

"I'm not gay," Joe said, glaring at Stephanie, "That's the lie you told the bouncer, don't tell me you're starting to believe it?!

"Take it with a grain of salt," Stephanie said, before pushing at Joe' shoulders, "Now, use your 'Mandar' to find the man."

""Mandar?" what in the hell is "Mandar?"" Joe asked Stephanie as they waded through a crowd of women to the bar.

"That's when you use your gay senses and you find men," Stephanie said, motioning for the bartender, "Oh bartender!"

"Yes, little human lady?" A man with black hair with blue highlights in it asked, gliding over to Stephanie and Joe, "What can I get you? What are you doing in this establishment, male? Women only tonight."

"He's gay," Stephanie said with a smile, leaning forward, "Why is it Ladies night?"

"Oh, Lord Xavier is here tonight, he prefers the company of women than men, so naturally any bar he goes to, he kicks all the men out," the bartender said, leaning forward and smiling at the two, "What can I get you ladies?"

"Whatever is good," Stephanie said, waving her hand at the bartender, who smiled and began to make their drinks, "A Lord? Annamarie's husband is a lord, she didn't tell me this."

"Why do they keep calling us humans?" Joe asked, looking around the pink bar, "There must be drugs in the place, and everyone is high."

A woman with a shaved haircut walked past Stephanie, and Stephanie let out a yelp, seeing pointed ears and said, "This is an Elven bar, no wonder why we're being called humans and no wonder why we haven't seen this bar before…."

"Elven? What are you on, Cupcake?" Joe asked, before the bartender placed two tall glasses filled to the brim with a dark blue liquid, "What in the hell is this?"

"This would a Blue Eclipse, a favorite around this area, drink up ladies, Lord Xavier is picking up your tab." The bartender said, before turning to help another woman.

"Well, time to try out this funky drink," Stephanie said, ignoring Joe's sharp intake of breath, "I'm letting this go to waste!"

Stephanie took a long sip and let out a little squeal, her face turning red, "This stuff is pretty tasty, are you sure this is an alcoholic drink?"

Joe took a sip from his drink and winced, it was extremely fruity, like fruit punch or something. It was so sweet and fruity, he almost missed the bite of alcohol, and it was a big bite too, "Cupcake, this is a very potent drink, I think-"

"Joe, you're not my father," Stephanie said, drinking the rest of her drink, "Mmmm…..yummy, you're not going to drink this, here I'll drink it for you, and Bartender, keep the drinks coming!"

"Aye-aye human," The bartender smiled, before he began making another drink for Stephanie, who was busy stealing Joe's drink.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a burp, putting her empty glass down, her face red with a drunk smile on her face, "Joe, it's alright if you're gay, because…I don't hate, you've been a good jerk to me for a long time, though you wanna turn me into a housewife, and I…don't wanna, plus I'm drunk and…you're gay."

"Cupcake," Joe said ,wrapping his arm around Stephanie's waist, "Come on, I need to get you home."

"No!" Stephanie said, pushing Joe away, "I need to find a wayward husband, and have one more of these drinks!"

Stephanie let out a giggle and grabbed another drink, downing it in two gulps. Joe shook his head, and looked around to see a man walking up to the bar, "I think this is Lord Xavier."

"Quite right, human!" the tall man with long black hair and sharp grey eyes said, eyeing Joe, "Who allowed the male in?"

"Shut up!" Stephanie said, lifting herself up from the bar counter, "I'm drunk, and he's gay, so…there!"

"My, how did I not see you, my darling human," Lord Xavier purred, wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist," Lord Xavier, at your service, what can I get you right now, darling?"

"Well…you can come with, because, you wayward husband, are needed at home!" Stephanie said pushing at Xavier's chest, "Come on, let's go home….."

"Not yet, my dear human," Xavier purred, dipping Stephanie back, making Stephanie groan, her face turning green, "You must allow me to dance with you and then I might think about going with you to my wife."

"Hey now buddy, you gotta lift me up and go with me to your wife!" Stephanie said but yelped as Xavier lifted her up over his shoulder, "Oh shit….I think I'm going to be sick…."

"Those drinks are potent," The bartender mused, watching as Stephanie was spun around on Xavier's shoulder, "Hey, Ken, go save your friend before she throws up on Lord Xavier."

Joe turned and smiled, watching Stephanie groan loudly, as she was spun around on Xavier's shoulder. Joe walked over to the man and said, "Hey, let her down and just come with us, your wife is waiting for you!"

Xavier turned to Joe and said, "Leave us alone, human, the female human and I are having fun!"

"This isn't fun," Stephanie moaned, covering her mouth with her hand, "Ugh…I know I'm going to be sick….."

"Come on now," Joe said, crossing his arms and looking hard at Xavier, who gave him a sneer and placed Stephanie on a high stool, "Oh yeah, What are you going to do, Human?!"

"I'm going to hurt you, and you're not going to like it." Joe sighed, watching Xavier toss his back mane back, "Now, come along Xavier…."

"Never!" Xavier said bring his fist up to punch Joe, but Stephanie let out a gag, grabbed Xavier's bright shirt, and threw up on the man's back, blue vomit flying everywhere. Xavier let out a scream, "MY SHIRT! It's raw spider silk!"

"Sorry…." Stephanie moaned, her face white, "I'll clan it for you."

"My night is ruined!" Xavier moaned, before turning to Stephanie, who let out a whine, and covered her eyes, "Oh dear…what was it that you had? Blue Eclipse, ah…a real potent drink, I think it's time I take you home, oh Ken, take us home!"

"My name is Joe," Joe sighed, picking Stephanie up in his arms, "Cupcake, are you alright?"

"No, I'm drunk and my stomach still hurts…" Stephanie whined, as Joe carried her out the Pink Bow, while Lord Xavier said goodbye to the crowd of women, "Take me to Heidi, Xavier needs to go there, She lives near the edge of the forest…I'll…give you direc-"

"Cupcake," Joe asked, looking down at Stephanie, who lulled her head to the side, "You okay?"

Stephanie turned her head to Joe's chest, opened her mouth and threw up on Joe's chest, groaning loudly.

"Oh dear, she got you too…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh Xavier!" Annamarie cooed, running off of Heidi's porch to hug her husband, "You were very naughty! I could- oh my, what is on your shirt?!"

"My dear, it's vomit, the poor human couldn't handle her booze," Xavier sighed, peeling off his shirt and walking over to Heidi and giving it to her, "Madam, your little helper promised me she would clean my shirt for me."

Heidi nodded her head, holding the soiled shirt with two fingers, "It will look brand new by the time you return for it, I hope when you come for it, you'll go right back to Annamarie."

"Oh he will, I will be going with him," Annamarie giggled wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, "Thank you Heidi, and thank your little human when she wakes up."

Heidi turned her head to Joe, who held a sleeping Stephanie and said, "Okay, I shall, payment?"

"I'll send it to you tomorrow," Annamarie giggled, before she let go of Xavier and hugged Heidi tightly to whisper, "Be careful, my little butterfly, I sense danger around you."

Heidi wrapped her arms around her friend and said, "I will be, now off you go."

Annamarie smiled and walked over to Xavier, who kissed her and led her off waving goodbye to Joe, who waved back. In the bright porch light, Heidi looked down at Joe, who shifted on one foot and said, "It's late, come inside, I'll lay out clean clothes for you make some tea."

"That would be nice," Joe said, following Heidi into the house.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Thanks," Joe said, accepting the tea that Heidi made for him, "Stephanie's going to be fine here tonight, right?"

"She will be," Heidi said sitting down across from Joe, "I put her to bed, let's talk, Joseph Morelli."

"How do you know my full name?" Joe asked Heidi who smiled coyly and shrugged her shoulders, "How do you know me?"

"We can worry about that later," Heidi said, picking up her tea cup, "What I'm concerned about is your future, now I know you don't want to hear this, but Stephanie's not a part of it."

"And how do you know this?" Joe asked, standing up to look down at Heidi, "Cupcake and I have history you don't know-"

"When Stephanie was a child, you took her into your father's garage and fingered her, you called it 'Choo-choo,' not the most novel title to call it, but hey, you were only 7. When you were 18, you thought you would go off to the navy with a big bang, by taking Stephanie's virginity. What was that poem you wrote on the bathroom stall of Pino's? Oh yes; Stephanie's Virginity was just like a cupcake, moist and sweet and good to eat. Sorry Joe Stephanie didn't tell me either."

Joe sat back down and looked over to Heidi, who held out a cookie and smiled, "Like I told Stephanie, I'm in the business of telling people what they want to hear, not what they should hear, but sometimes, I do go on and tell people what they should know, it's just best, if I do."

Joe let out a shaky sigh, and looked over to Heidi, grabbing the cookie she offered him. Joe leaned back in his chair and asked, "Why?"

"Why not you and Stephanie?" Heidi asked, crossing her ankles, "Because, your relationship is built off of sex, and for your desire for Stephanie to change into something she's not. It's not healthy, what you want is a woman who will be at the front door of the hose, with slippers and a drink, Stephanie's not that, why are you trying to fit her into that mold?"

"Because, I love her! I don't want her to get harmed, and I feel like if I can settle her down, she'll be safe!" Joe said, looking over to Heidi, who inclined her head, smiling softly, "If I have her beside me, she'll be safe-"

"And miserable," Heidi said with a frown, sipping her tea, "She'll be miserable, Joe, do this one thing for Stephanie, be there for her, but let her go, let go of this idea of Stephanie and you being together, it's not going to happen, and it's time for you to let it go."

Joe rubbed his face, and looked out the parlor window; fuck. The woman in front of him was right, what Stephanie and Joe had wasn't love, it was something else. Lust or maybe Joe loved the idea of being with Stephanie. Stephanie would be miserable, she wasn't a typical 'Burg girl who dreamed of getting married right after high school and keeping house, Stephanie wanted to fly, Joe didn't want her to fly, which was why they bumped heads all the damn time…it wasn't healthy, they weren't healthy together.

Joe looked over to Heidi and said, "I should be going now, I'll take Stephanie's car."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "I'll see you out," getting up from her chair, leading Joe to the front door of her house.

"Have a good night," Joe said to Heidi, who smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you…for you know, making me see clearly."

"You're welcome," Heidi said, watching Joe walk over to Stephanie's car, "Drive safely, don't worry Joe, there's someone out there for you, but it's not Stephanie."

Joe smiled at Heidi, before he got in the car and was off, driving down the small road. Heidi turned to go back inside and stopped, seeing the butterflies that normally decorated her door were gone. Heidi shook her head and said, "Where have those naughty butterflies flown off to?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You shouldn't be here," A man mused holding his finger out for the shimmering golden butterfly, "In all the time I've been out in a jungle, I've never seen a butterfly such as you."

The butterfly landed on the man's finger, fluttering softly, calming the man down. The man looked down at the butterfly, watching it settle on his finger. He looked up at the canopy of the jungle and sighed, "You remind me of someone, I wish she could fly down here right now…."

The butterfly fluttered its wings before flying back up in the air again, a small beam of golden light in the black jungle night. The man turned his head over to where his comrades slept. He would be relived of the watch soon, and then he could get in a couple of hours of sleep before resuming the mission. He couldn't wait to go home though…soon, they would be done soon.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a pained groan, burrowing deeper in the soft covers that were over her head. She got so drunk last night, She was never drinking again. Everything hurt, even her tongue…all she could remember was throwing up and going to sleep.

"Rise and shine, I bought the 'cure' for you," Heidi voice drifted to Stephanie's ears, "I don't see how fried potatoes and soda is going to fix your hangover…"

"You are so kind," Stephanie said, lifting the covers to see Heidi, holding up a McDonald's bag and cup, "Leave it on this nice stand…am I in your house?"

"Yes, yes you are," Heidi said placing the items on the stand and sitting down in a chair that was across from the bed Stephanie lay in, "Joe took your car and went home last night, you were in no shape to be moved, Annamarie thanks you for retrieving her husband."

"I threw up on his shirt," Stephanie moaned, making Heidi giggle, "I hope he isn't too mad."

"You just need to clean it, no problem," Heidi said, waving her hand, "Your pay for helping…."

Heidi took out a pouch and put it in Stephanie's hand, "Don't spend it all in one place. Once you're done with your…cure, hurry downstairs, you have a shirt to clean!"

"OH!" Stephanie moaned before she covered her head with her pillow. She did lift the pillow, however, to look down at her pay, "Why do you pay me in gold coins?!"

"That's the only money I have," Heidi said with a smile, "I hope you don't mind, come on now, we have things to do!"

Stephanie covered her head up and moaned, "Ten more minutes…please!"

TBC…

(So how is chapter 2?! Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! Updating this week will be kinda spastic, since it's the week before finals!)


	3. Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 3, enjoy!

Ratings and warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

_Les Papillons D'or_

_Through the Looking glass_

"I should have told you, Heidi, I can't cook," Stephanie sighed, as she put out the fire that broke out on the stove, "You really shouldn't have told me to come in here and make soup."

"That's alright, I just thought that you could handle a can of soup," Heidi said, opening a window, to let in fresh air, "No matter, cooking us meals was not in your job title anyways, come along, we'll go out to eat, and then stop by the store to pick up something or dinner."

Stephanie dumped the now ruined pan into the trash container saying, "I'll buy you a new pan…"

"Now you stop saying that," Heidi said as she wrapped herself up in a large sweater, "That's why you're still cleaning that silk shirt, you don't have to replace anything, I knew what to expect when I gave you the task to make us some lunch, I'm sure Xavier had an inkling you couldn't hold your booze, you don't have to replace my pot."

"It's not right if I don't replace it, I mean, I grew up thinking that if I broke something, I had to replace it," Stephanie said, pulling her jacket on, "It's what-"

"My mother taught me, yeah, yeah, yeah," Heidi said walking out her front door, "Come on now, let's go eat, I was thinking a light soup or something."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So, you're telling me Nymphs own that soup shop?" Stephanie asked Heidi, watching the woman toss several bags of chips into the cart, "Heidi, that's too much junk food!"

"Hush, it's not," Heidi said, leading Stephanie into the other aisle, "But, to answer your question, yes, the café is ran by nymphs, wasn't that noodle soup so yummy?"

"It was good, I mean, I can't complain…geez this is so confusing," Stephanie huffed as she followed Heidi with the cart full of food, "Heidi, how are you going to pay for this stuff if you only use gold coins?!"

"Good question," Heidi mused, before throwing more food into the cart, "You pay for it, I'll pay you back."

Stephanie gave Heidi a glare, before said woman skipped off down another aisle, "What makes you think I have that much on me, Heidi?!"

"I don't know, a hunch?" Heidi said loudly, before adding, "Oh dear, if I were you I wouldn't say anything right now."

Stephanie opened her mouth to respond, but she crashed into a person, making them fall with a grunt, shattering something on the floor of the market. Stephanie let out a yelp and said, "Holy shit! I'm so sorry, look whatever I broke, I'll replace it, I promise you!"

"I told you, you needed to keep your big mouth closed!" Heidi said from behind Stephanie's back, "Didn't I?"

"I just hit this person!" Stephanie argued looking over to the figure who was picking themselves up from the floor, "And broke whatever they were holding!"

"Hmm yes you did, but what did I tell you about you and your replacing thing kick?" Heidi asked Stephanie, "I told you, you don't have to replace everything, remember?"

"Yeah…I know but…" Stephanie started but the figure lifted themselves up and sighed, dusting themselves off.

"Great, I just got this one, you madam, owe me a new looking glass," The figure said turning to Stephanie, their hands on their hips, "And I want the exact same one!"

The figure as actually a man, a man who was on the short side, okay, he was 4'3, he was tiny, with greying brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore the strangest clothes that Stephanie had ever seen; a blue robe and a stubby blue hat with matching blue shoes. He was tapping his foot and giving Stephanie a glare. Stephanie didn't know whether to laugh or pat his head.

"You promised me a new looking glass!" The man said hopping up and down, "And I want it!"

"You'll get it," Heidi said walking over to the small man, "Hmm, what a strange place to be, for a wizard, yes?"

"Oh, I was looking for you," the man said, smiling at Heidi, trying to look under her long skirt, "My, you're looking wonderful as ever, you should let me take a-ack!"

"Dirty old man," Stephanie said, after she tossed a can of peas at the small person, "I ought to run you over with this cart again."

"That's not nice!" the man said, rubbing his sore head giving Stephanie a glare, "I ought to make you get me three new looking glasses!"

"You're lucky you're even getting one, you snake" Heidi sighed, before she turned to Stephanie and said, "Come along, we'll check out and go back to my place to help out our new client."

"I still have to pay for all this junk food, don't I?" Stephanie asked Heidi, who smiled and nodded her head, "Jeez…you should invest in a credit card…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You're going to have to go and get the wizard a new looking glass," Heidi said to Stephanie, sitting down in a chair, "I wish I could tell you otherwise, but you offered to replace it."

"Looking glass, you mean a mirror?" Stephanie asked, watching Heidi serve them tea, "That's easy I'll go down to the store-"

"It's not one of those dinky mirrors," The wizard said, giving Stephanie a glare, "It's a looking glass, a magical device that lets the seer see anything they truly desire! Rare, magical objects, and they're only found in one place and made by only one person!"

"And there lies the problem," Heidi muttered, rubbing her chin, "You'll have to go to the looking glass shop and get a looking glass for the wizard."

"Okay, well, where's this shop?" Stephanie asked, as Heidi got up and walked over to the small desk.

"Well, that's the problem, it's not in this world, it's in another world, and you'll not be able to reach it there by yourself….yet, I know someone who can get you there with ease, she owes me several favors."

Heidi hummed and shuffled through the drawers and took out a gold chain that had a golden butterfly whistle attached to the bottom. Stephanie watched as Heidi placed the whistle up to her mouth and blew, causing a long musical note to fill the parlor room.

Moments later, Stephanie heard a large thump from upstairs, cursing and then someone was running down the stairs.

"You called?" A woman asked, entering the parlor room.

"No way…." Stephanie said with a head shake, "Jeanne Ellen?"

Jeanne turned to Stephanie and swore loudly, "Oi! What are you doing here, Plum?!"

"She's my new assistant," Heidi said, walking over to Jeanne and patting her head, "How are you, my dear Jeanne?"

Jeanne had to bend down a bit to let Heidi pat her head, "Good, I'm good, Madam, so what do you need from me today?"

"Well, Stephanie broke a wizard's looking glass and offered to replace it, she needs to go the looking glass shop and get a new one," Heidi sighed, making Jeanne cackle with laughter, "You're going to take her to the shop, Jeanne."

"WHAT?!" Jeanne wailed, glaring at Stephanie, "No fair! Geez, why me?"

"I trust only you," Heidi said, patting Jeanne's head again, "Now, you two behave, yes, the wizard and I will be waiting right here for you both."

Jeanne gave the small man a glare and said, "Him?! Isn't that the perverted wizard? I'm not leaving you here alone with him, I'll call up a buddy, and they'll stay with you while you wait for us."

"Oh Jeanne, you are so protective," Heidi sighed, patting Jeanne's head again.

"What in the hell am I seeing?" Stephanie asked, watching Heidi praise Jeanne, "This is so freaky."

"You're the only freak here," Jeanne said to Stephanie, making her blush with anger, "I mean look at you, you're a human!"

"And you're not?" Stephanie asked, looking at Jeanne who shook her head no, "What are you then?"

"I'm-" Jeanne started but Heidi gave a sharp cough and Jeanne looked over to Heidi and then said, "I'm none of your business, Plum, now, you wait here, I'm going to get my buddy."

Jeanne stuck her tongue out at Stephanie and the small wizard, before walking out the parlor room, going to who knows where.

"This is so odd," Stephanie sighed, looking over to Heidi, who sat back down, "How do you know Jeanne."

"She's a close friend of mine," Heidi said, grabbing her cup of tea and sipping it, "We've known each other for a while now."

"Oh," Stephanie said, with a frown, watching Heidi settle back into her chair, "You pat her head like a dog."

"Oh, do you want head pats too?" Heidi asked with a pretty smile, earning a head shake, "Okay, then don't question it."

"Hey!" A man's voice said coming from the kitchen, "Come on now, Gina, stop pushing me, you'll break something in my body!"

"Shut up you lug," Jeanne said, pushing a man into the Parlor room, "Madam, this is Diesel, Diesel this is Heidi, he's someone I helped out the gutter a few years back."

"You didn't help me out the gutter," The man dubbed Diesel said, puffing up, his frame turning to the parlor, "You…_oh_….."

Stephanie's eyebrow rose as the tall blond hair and blue eyed man made a beeline right to Heidi. He grabbed Heidi's hand and said, "Bonjour, my dear, the name is Diesel…because I can keep your engine purring…"

"Aww, you are so adorable," Heidi gushed, petting Diesel's head, "Your name is so manly, sit down, I'll make you some tea and cake."

"That would be lovely," Diesel sighed, sitting beside Heidi, who began to serve him, "Jeanne, you and your friend should get going, I'll watch out for this magnificent creature…."

"Oh god," Jeanne moaned before she turned to Stephanie and said , "Come on Plum, let's make this quick, I want to get back here before Rico Suave tires to make his moves."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I don't know why she choose you," Jeanne sighed, leading Stephanie down into the basement of Heidi's cottage, "You must be freakier than I thought."

"I resent that!" Stephanie growled, glaring at Jeanne, who stuck her tongue out at her, walking over to something that was covered in a brown tarp, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to the Looking Glass shop," Jeanne said pulling the tarp off the item to reveal a standing mirror, "What did you think that the shop was up the street, I wish, it's in the reflection world, sadly."

Jeanne placed her hand on the mirror, sliding her fingertips across the surface. Stephanie watched as the polished surface began to ripple, like water when something disturbed it. The rippling effect continued, distorting her reflection until there was nothing but solid rippling grey. Jeanne turned to Stephanie and said, "Well, ladies first, yes?"

"Is it going to hurt me?" Stephanie asked, watching Jeanne roll her eyes, "I mean, this looks-"

"Shut up and get in there," Jeanne said, grabbing Stephane and pushing her into the greyed out mirror, "Such a wimp."

Stephanie yelped, expecting to feel something, but instead, she felt nothing at all, it was like she feel through a sheer curtain. She expected her trip to be long, but it had only lasted for half a second, with her falling hard on a cobblestone road.

"Ouch…" Stephanie whined, getting up on her feet, looking down at her scraped hands, "You could have told me that we would be landing on stone, I would have tried to land on my feet…"

"Yeah, sure," Jeanne said, landing right beside Stephanie, "Welcome to the reflection world, I hope you weren't expecting much."

"It looks like a small town," Stephanie mused, watching people walk by them, "Jeanne, how are we supposed to get back? There's nothing behind us?"

"We'll just find another way to get back, don't worry there are plenty of ways to get back," Jeanne said, walking down the cobblestone path, "Come on, the shop is this way."

"Hey! Can you walk more slowly?!" Stephanie asked, running after Jeanne, who waved her hand in the air and picked up her pace, "You fucking jerk!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Diesel, I must ask, what is it that you do?" Heidi asked, looking over to the blond man, a smile on her face, "Since you're friends with Jeanne, I know you must do something exciting."

"Oh, I'm an unmentionable, which means I deal with supernatural issues, like leprechauns, vampires…wizards!" Diesel said, turning to the little wizard who was leaning over the loveseat, peering down Heidi's shirt, "I put them in jail for lewd behavior!"

The small wizard yelped and scuttled back over to the chair he was sitting in. Heidi gave them both a smile and said, "You have such an exciting career Mister Diesel! You must have had several cases, right?"

"Yup," Diesel said proudly, looking over to Heidi, "I'll have you know, I'm one of their top agents, so if you're ever in a pickle, call me."

Heidi lifted her tea cup up to her mouth saying, "Thank you, Diesel I'll be sure to give you…" fading off as the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as she took a sip from her cup.

Heidi looked down with horror, seeing that her tea cup was full of blood. The blood in the cup began to bubble and spill over the rim of the cup, splashing on to her hand and the floor. Heidi looked up at Diesel and nearly let out a shriek as the vision hit her hard. She was laying on a bed, staring up blankly at the wood panel ceiling. Her body lay limply on the edge of the bed, one arm and leg hanging off the blood stained mattress. What pain had been there was gone, numbed from blood loss. Heidi could still feel as the figure above her continued to stab her, she could feel her flesh give way to the serrated blade, but she couldn't feel the pain. Was this how death felt painless and almost surreal? Her head was heavy, yet she felt like she was floating in air. How many times was this man going to stab her? Heidi's eyes turned seeing something floating above the figure in the dark room. It was a small golden light, fluttering in the stale air of the room. Heidi smiled weakly in the darkness and croaked out, "Butterfly…" That wasn't her voice, this voice was much older but it was still young.

"No my dears, no butterflies for those who prey upon the vulnerability of others," the figure said before they stopped stabbing Heidi, "Nothing but pain and misery, your soul is too twisted for butterflies."

"Butter…..fly," Heidi whispered, feeling the life slip away from her, her eyes still trained on the fluttering light.

"HEIDI!" Heidi let out a scream, opening her eyes and looking around blindly, "Heidi! It' okay, you're here in your parlor!"

She felt hands grab her head firmly and blue eyes peered into her wild amber ones.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe with us, alright, and you're safe…" Diesel softly spoke, watching Heidi's eyes soften, looking back at his face, "See, yeah, you're here with us, you're safe."

Heidi placed her hands on the hands holding her face and she said, "I'm safe…" looking down at the fallen tea cup and finding no blood, just cold amber liquid staining her rugs, "I'll have to clean that up…"

"What happened, you were fine minutes ago, but after you sipped your tea, you seemed to freeze up like a statue, you weren't even blinking." The small wizard said, patting one of Heidi's knee, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah….last moments…." Heidi sighed, before she let go of Diesel's hand and then got up to clean up the mess the tea made, "It's nothing , don't worry yourself, I'm fine, I'll just take this back into the kitchen."

Heidi quickly picked up the tea service set and walked quickly into the kitchen, her mind going at mach-5 speeds. She wasn't a fool, not by a long shot, she knew what these women were trying to tell her, they were telling her to find who killed them, and apparently their killer just happened to be the same person.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It's like a cute little village, one you'd find in a fairy tale!" Stephanie gushed waking beside Jeanne who rolled her eyes and shook her head, "And the people are so friendly, though it seems like they're talking gibberish."

"Don't be dumb, Plum," Jeanne sighed, looking at the woman, "They're talking backwards, in our world they're talking backwards, but in their world it looks like we're talking backwards, let me tell you plum, learning to talk backwards is actually pretty hard, see, look at the signs, spot the difference."

Stephanie looked at a wooden sign hanging above a little café and looked at the words. Indeed, all the words were spelt backwards on the signs. In fact, everything was opposite in this world, even the sun was opposite, seeing as it hung low in the east, instead of the west. It was like being in wonderland.

"How peculiar," Stephanie mused, bumping into Jeanne, who stopped suddenly, looking up at one building, "Oh…it's the looking glass shop!"

The looking glass shop was a small nondescript building in between a shoe shop and a doctor's office. It had no store front windows, only a dark wooden door to let customer enter and leave. There was a mall hanging sign that only had a looking glass painted on it.

"I hope you brought payment, Plum, cause, I didn't," Jeanne said with a puff of air, "It's not me who needs a looking glass."

"How much do looking glasses cost?" Stephanie asked, as they walked into the small shop, "I shouldn't be that much, right?"

"Well…" Jeanne started only to let out a scream of terror as flames flew in front of her face, "Damn it! Claude, are you trying to roast me?!"

"Sorry about that!" A voice said from behind a table full of looking glasses, "I think the furnace is broken!"

"You think?! You singed my eyebrows!" Jeanne said walking around the table to the voice, "Come out here Claude, you have a customer."

Stephanie craned her head, seeing Jeanne walk around the table with a tall man following behind her. He was an older man with greying blond hair and soft grey eyes. He wore a pair of jeans a white button up shirt and a pair of loafers, with a leather apron covering the front of his body. He gave Jeanne a look and said, "She's not one of our kind."

"I know…but she' you know who's assistant now," Jeanne said shrugging her shoulders, watching Claude's eyes widen, "I know, now help her so we can go home."

"What is it that you need?" Claude asked Stephanie, walking over to her and shaking her hand, "I have every kind of Looking glass that you could ever want! Some show the past, the future, fantasy, reality, anything."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I'm here to replace a looking glass that I broke, it belonged to a short wizard-"

"Ah must have been the short fellow I helped early this morning, well, I do have only one left, this looking glass is really popular," Claude mused, going over to a small table and picking up the exact mirror that the wizard had, "Here it is, it has a hefty price tag on it."

"Oh…" Stephanie said, putting her hands inside her pocket to look for money, only to find a small velvet pouch in her back pocket, "Odd, when did I put that in there?"

Stephanie opened the pouch and took out a red and blue stone and a note which read; "Consider us even, thank you for the groceries" ~Heidi

"OH!" Claude said, grabbing the stone and tossing it up and down, "An ember stone! I thought I'd never get one of these! Shit! This looking glass will never cover what you just gave me! Tell you what, come back here anytime you want, I'll give you a looking glass every time you do!"

"Well," Stephanie said baffled looking over to Jeanne, who shrugged her shoulders, "Thanks, but, what's an ember stone?"

"An ember stone is a stone that creates fire, depending on the coloring of the stone, the fire can range from warm to stone melting hot, and this one is stone melting hot, just what I need for my Looking glass furnace! Thanks human!"

"You're welcome?" Stephanie said, unsure of herself, "Well, I guess we'll take the looking glass and go."

"Yes, yes, now this furnace is going to work great, my looking glasses are going to look awesome!" Claude said, turning to Jeanne, "You know where the exit is yes?"

"I do," Jeanne said nodding her head to Stephanie, "Come on, Plum, the exit is this way," leading Stephanie to the back area of the store, past an excited Claude, who was still singing praises about the stone, "Claude has a mirror that's connected to Heidi's mirror."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ah, this is such a nice Looking glass!" the small wizard said, holding up the looking glass Stephanie gave him, "even better than the last, well, I should thank you for replacing my looking glass, but it was your fault it broke in the first place!"

"Wizard, be nice, what is it that you wanted from me in the first place?" Heidi asked, placing a hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Oh, I wanted you to be the first to look inside my looking glass," The wizard said with a smile, walking up to Heidi who smiled, "It's only-"

"Stephanie will be the first one to look inside your looking glass," Heidi said, pushing Stephanie forward, "And yes, it will work for her, Wizard."

The wizard huffed, "But I wanted-" but Jeanne and Diesel walked up behind him, cracking their knuckles, "Okay, fine, come on and look human."

Stephanie crouched down and looked into the shining reflection of the looking glass. she frowned seeing nothing and voice her frustration, "There's nothing here but my own reflection what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"What you desire the most," Heidi said crouching beside Stephanie and looking at the woman, "Look deep inside your heart, and see what it is that you want the most."

"What was it that Stephanie desired the most? She truly didn't know. Stephanie turned to the mirror and frowned seeing her reflection shift and morph until she saw what it was she desired the most.

"Ranger…" Stephanie whispered to herself, watching the man trudge through the dense jungle that was barely lit with sunlight.

"Good girl," Heidi said with a smile, before she stood up and said to the wizard, "It's a nice looking glass, wizard, thank you for showing me it, but I have no true desires…."

The wizard huffed and he said, "I'm sure you do, but they're not on our level," before he turned and huffed out the front door.

"Welp, it's time we head back to headquarters, right Gina?" Diesel said patting Jeanne on the back, "I hope to see you again, Madam Heidi, you are such a gem."

"Aww, you are so adorable!" Heidi gushed patting Diesel's head, "Have a safe trip you two!"

Stephanie sat down beside Heidi, once Diesel and Jeanne left. Heidi pulled out a pouch and said, "Payment, for replacing the Wizard's looking glass, he's a liar, the looking glass that he had before you broke it had stopped working, he wanted me to replace it, but…you were an easier target."

"WHAT?! WAS I JUST SOME KIND OF PIEGON!?" Stephanie screeched, standing up to glare down at Heidi, who nodded her head, "I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"The moral of the story is, keep your mouth shut…." Heidi said with a smile, before she yawned and said, "Time for you to go home, Stephanie, I'll call you if I need anything, stay safe."

Stephanie grabbed her purse and turned to look at Heidi who was still sitting down, looking at her hands, her bright eyes dark with some kind of turmoil that was going on in her head. Stephanie made to ask Heidi if she was alright, but Heidi smiled down at her hands and said, "Yes, Stephanie I am fine, I shall see you later."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "Weird," but left to go home, "I'm never going to get used to her."

TBC…

* * *

(Sorry about the wait, but hell week is over and all I have left are finals and a paper due! Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	4. The One You Desire The Most

Chapter 4 Enjoy! Sorry about the wait,I was finishing up some school work Super long chapter for your wait!

Rating: M

WARNING: A bit of violence, smut

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

_Les Papillons D'or_

_The One You Most Desire_

"Hey white girl, you finally gracing us with your presence at the office, shit, it's been too long since I've seen you!" Lula said smiling at Stephanie who walked into the bail bond office, with a pink box full of doughnuts, "How's it shaking?"

"It's been good," Stephanie said with a smile, walking over to Connie's desk and placing the box it, "This new job is paying me well and I even have health insurance…surprisingly."

"Huh, you should ask your boss if she needs more help," Lula said getting up and helping herself to a doughnut, "I mean, bounty hunting is fun and all, but I could use another job."

"I don't think she has an opening," Stephanie said, sitting down on the couch, "Plus the job duties are a bit…out there."

"Oh, well, I ain't for them crazy jobs, what's that show called,oh yeah, 'Dirty Jobs,' that shit ain't for me," Lula said, biting into a jelly filled doughnut, "You can keep it to yourself."

"Okay…." Stephanie said, before the three women began to talk about different things. They were finishing the box of doughnuts and debating about men when the door to the bond office opened and Lester Santos walked in. Stephanie let out a sound, getting up and going over to Lester, "Lester! You're back from wherever!"

"Hey beautiful," Lester said hugging Stephanie, "I know it's been a while, I heard you got a new job somewhere else."

"Yeah, I'm the assistant to some woman, the pay's great, but she's kind of….out there," Stephanie said with a smile, before hugging Lester again, "Lester, where's Ranger? He should be back, yes?"

"Stephanie," Lester said looking over to Connie and Lula, "come with me, this is a private conversation."

"Okay," Stephanie said softly, walking with Lester outside the office and to the alleyway," Lester, where's Ranger?"

"Stephanie," Lester said softly, placing his hands on Stephanie's shoulder, "The mission, it was compromised, everyone but Ranger made it out, he's MIA, we don't know if he' captured or…"

"Or what, Lester?" Stephanie asked Lester, watching the man wince, "Lester, tell me!"

"He could be dead, that's what the military is saying, that Ranger is dead," Lester said softly, his eyes down cast, "We can't legally go out in the jungle to look for him, we're making plan to-"

"Dead…" Stephanie said softly, looking down at her hands, which were curled up into fists at her side, "Ranger can't be dead, he told me…he'd be back…promised me…he would."

"Stephanie-" Lester started but Stephanie pushed him away, walking out the alley, "Stephanie come back, I don't think you need to be alone now."

"I just need time to process the news, please," Stephanie said looking over to Lester, "I'll be fine."

Stephanie climbed into her car and looked down at the steering wheel, her eyes burning with tears. She let out a tiny sob and started the engine up, she needed to be alone for a moment, she didn't want to believe Lester, Ranger can't be dead, he promised her that he would return, he promised her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Are you my new clients?" Heidi asked to nobody in particular, looking up at the ceiling of the bathroom, "You want me to find your killer, don't you?"

Heidi let out a soft sigh and lifted herself up into a sitting position. She was sitting in a rather large sunken bathtub, thinking and contemplating about the vision she received while the steam from the hot bath water wrinkled her exposed skin. Was she in danger? Who were these women that lost their lives? Heidi let out a sigh, running her wrinkled fingers through her wet hair.

"What am I to do?" Heidi asked softly, grabbing a sponge to clean her body with, "I don't even know where to begin with?"

Heidi lifted her head up from cleaning and paused, her eyes cutting. She turned her head and sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that I have another client to deal with soon?"

Heidi closed her eyes and dunked her head underwater, she would be dealing with an emotional client soon, a client that was too close for comfort.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

_"Ranger….." Stephanie said softly, looking over to the man hanging from the concrete wall, "Ranger, please be alive, please be alive…"_

_The man chained to the wall groaned softly, his head lulling to the side. Stephanie let out a tiny sob and walked closer to the man, "Oh god, Ranger, you're alive, Lester said you were dead, you're not dead, I just wish I could get to you, you need to come back to me, I need you Ranger."_

_Stephanie turned her head to the door that was situated on the wall that was opposite to the wall that Ranger was chained to. She watched as the door busted open and a group of men dressed in black came rushing in, going over to Ranger and grabbing at his hair. Ranger grunted as his head was pulled back and one of men growled, "American filth, we'll get the information from you soon."_

_"No…" Stephanie said, her eyes wide as one of the men grabbed something from a black bag, it was something wooden, like a wooden twig. Stephanie's eyes widened as the men grabbed one of Ranger's hand, and grabbed one of his fingers. Wide blue eyes watched with horror as the wooden twig dug underneath Ranger's nail bed. She watched as blood began to slide down Ranger's finger, before the man growled and yanked the twig up, popping Ranger's nail off his fingers, making Stephanie scream in horror._

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a loud sob, sitting up in her bed and crying out for Ranger. She had a dream about Ranger, she saw him, chained up and being tortured, oh god, he needed her now!

"Ranger!" Stephanie sob softly, wrapping her arms around her frame, the bed sheets falling around her ankles, "Oh god, Ranger, please…come back to me, I need you."

"I love you…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

'Ranger's alive," Stephanie said to Lester softly, placing her hands on the flat surface of the table, "He's not dead, he's out there, and he needs our help."

"Beautiful," Lester said, looking around in the crowded pizza shop, "We can't go back into the jungle, not only is it too dangerous, but the military has forbade us, there's talk that the Cambodian government is going to bomb the forest to kill the militia."

"No," Stephanie said standing up, "Ranger's in there, he needs us now, and if you're not going to do anything….then I will."

"Stephanie, you don't know what you're saying, how are you going to get there?" Lester asked, grabbing Stephanie and sitting her back down, "You don't even know where he is!"

"I'll think of something!" Stephanie said tears forming in her eyes, "Lester, Ranger needs us now! I saw him….I see him in my sleep, every night, I see him and he's being tortured and we need to save him!"

"Are you sure you're not just dreaming-" Lester started, but Stephanie snatched her hand out of Lester's grasp and got up.

"I'm not dreaming, I'm sure of it!" Stephanie said, before she grabbed her purse to leave, "I saw Ranger and he needs me, and I'm going to get him!"

Stephanie turned and walked away from Lester, she needed to get to Ranger but how? Stephanie tossed her purse onto the passenger seat of her and sighed, running her hands over her face. She needed-

"Stephanie," Heidi's voice broke through the silence, making the woman look down at her purse, "I need for you to come to my house now, I have a client and it requires that you be present at the meeting."

Stephanie reached into her purse and took out the mirror that Heidi had placed in it weeks ago. She looked down at Heidi's face and said with a soft sigh, "Alright, I'll be there soon…."

"Stephanie, it'll be okay," Heidi said with a smile, before she faded away in the small mirror.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi placed the hand mirror down and leaned back in her seat. She made a sound as large fingers caressed her face, "Don't touch me…."

"You used to never say that," A man's voice said in Heidi's ear, the hand gripping the woman's chin tightly ,"In fact you would always beg for more….what changed?"

"You did, you snake!" Heidi sneered, standing up to get away from the man, "When you did that awful thing!"

Heidi let out a soft cry as she was forced against a wall. Heidi felt a strong body press onto hers and the man placed his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply, "Then why did you call for me, my pretty butterfly."

"Because, you're the only one who can get this job done correctly," Heidi said with a soft voice, looking up at the man's face once he pulled back from her hair, "So…please help me get this job done."

"The price you are going to pay is high," The man said, letting go of Heidi and caressing her chin again, "I wonder, why is it, that you bend over backwards for this person is? Is it because you love her?"

Heidi's face flushed and she said, "It doesn't matter to you, all I know is that you need to get the job done," Heidi said, pushing the man away from him, "Don't you ever touch me again."

"It can't be helped, plus you already know what I want from you," The man said, cupping Heidi's bottom and pressing her close to his frame, before letting go of her and going over to sit on the couch, "I could go for some tea, will you make me some?"

Heidi's face flushed again and she turned to walk into the kitchen. She let out a small sigh and whispered, "The things I do…."

Heidi grabbed the tea service set and began to prepare it, hearing the front door open and Stephanie's voice drift down the foyer.

"Here goes nothing….

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi! I'm here," Stephanie said earning a loud, "In the kitchen!" from Heidi.

Stephanie looked at the small mirror that hung in the foyer and wiped the tears from her face. She had spent the last good hour sobbing her heart out in her car. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to save Ranger, but how was she to get there? She was at a lost.

"Stephanie," Heidi said, startling Stephanie from her thoughts, "Come to the parlor, we have business to attend to."

Stephanie turned to Heidi, seeing her hold the same tea serving set she had served Stephanie tea the first day Stephanie met her. Stephanie let out a snort mixed with a sob and asked, "How many tea serving sets do you have?"

"Plenty," Heidi said before she led Stephanie into the parlor, "Here's your tea…serve yourself…"

Stephanie let out a sound, looking over at the person who sat in the parlor. The person was a man, a man with a dominating aura. He was tall and built, Stephanie could bet money he could break her in two if he wanted to. The man had soft blond hair and deep blue eyes. For some odd reason, Stephanie had a strange sense of Déjà vu. He wore a business suit that was black had a red cloth napkin nestled inside his breast pocket.

"Heidi, that' not how you treat your guest," The man said but nonetheless, prepared his own tea, "Now time to make introductions yes?"

"Stephanie, this is Yves, Yves, Stephanie, my assistant," Heidi said, making her tea and drinking it.

"Is he the client?" Stephanie asked softly, looking over to Yves, who smirked and sipped his tea, "Can we just hurry up and-"

"You're the client, human," Yves sighed, before he turned to Heidi and said, "It's time to tell your client what you want to do."

Heidi took a sip of her tea and then said, looking up, "We're going to rescue the one you desire most."

Stephanie looked down at her cup of tea and then looked up at Heidi, who smiled softly from behind her tea cup, "How much are going to charge me to do-"

"No price," Heidi said softly, placing her teacup down, "I'm not charging you, Stephanie, consider this a gift from me."

"Why?" Stephanie asked, looking over to Heidi, "why are you risking your life to find him? Lester told me that they couldn't reach him, that he may be already dead."

"Well," Yves snorted, looking over to Stephanie and smiling, "He's just a human, what does he know, your little man friend is alive, and we're going to risk our necks for him, I don't know why…"

Yves turned to Heidi and snatched her chin in between his fingers, pulling the woman close to him, "All I know is that, my pretty butterfly is paying the price for this one."

Heidi's face flushed and she pushed Yves away before saying, "I know, Yves, you needn't tell me twice, let's get this over with quickly, Stephanie, you will stay here, until we come back from getting the one you most desire."

"It's dangerous," Stephanie said, placing her tea cup down, "Maybe too dangerous for you, Heidi."

"Not too dangerous for me," Yves boasted, getting up from the parlor couch, "Now, my pretty butterfly, if we're to do this, we must be going, don't worry human, we'll back soon."

Yves let out a hearty laugh and made his way out the parlor. Stephanie grabbed Heidi's arm and asked, "Heidi, what are you paying him to do this?"

"Don't worry, Stephanie," Heidi said with a soft smile, "The price I pay is mine to bear alone, I'm doing this for you because you deserve happiness…"

Heidi grabbed one of Stephanie's hand, squeezed it tightly, and walked off to catch up with Yves. Stephanie made her way over to the parlor couch and sat down. She would have to sit and wait for the two, but she couldn't help the tremor of excitement go through her; Ranger would be back soon, he would be safe with her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"There you are my naughty butterfly," Heidi said softly, holding her hand out so that the golden butterfly could land on her palm, "He's here, in this compound."

Yves turned to Heidi, who pressed the butterfly to her shirt, letting the butterfly melt into the shirt, "It's very dangerous, are you sure you want to follow me into this place?"

"Yes, besides, I'm not as weak as you believe me to be," Heidi said, smiling at Yves, who smirked and cupped Heidi's cheek, "Unhand me, swine."

They were in a dense jungle, in the middle of Cambodia. To locate Ranger's location, they used the butterfly that had lingered close to the man. Heidi remembered that several of her door decorations had yet to return to her house. One of those had happened to be in a dense jungle in Cambodia. The two now stood in front of a non-descript concrete building that happened to be in the middle of said jungle. Stephanie didn't know what was going on out here, or why Ranger had gone into the jungle for this mission. Heidi could bet money that it was based on drugs. Yves had killed several men who were guarding the area, they didn't even have time to signal a warning, which was good for them, because they wanted to be in and out of this place.

"Smells like cocaine in there," Yves commented, looking over to Heidi who nodded her head, "CIA-ish drug bust?"

"Must be," Heidi said, looking at the building, "be careful, there are men with guns in there."

"Butterfly…you've forgotten who you're dealing with…" Yves said before he smirked and forced his way through the building's door.

Heidi flinched and heard gunshots and screams, "Ever the one for dramatics…" running into the building herself.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Heidi darling!" A musical voice cried out in the foyer of Heidi's cottage, "Xavier and I are visiting your little human, just like you wanted us to!"

Stephanie looked up from the magazine she was reading and said, "Annamarie, Xavier, Heidi's not here, it's just me."

"Oh, I see," Annamarie said, peering into the parlor room, "Well, we're here now, doing what she wanted us to do, to keep you company!"

Annamarie was wearing a pair of blue capris to match the blue and white striped shirt she wore with matching blue canvas shoes. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was latched onto Xavier who wore a pair of soft brown slacks with a black shirt, and a pair of converses he brown hair loose around the nape of his neck. They could almost past for humans if it wasn't for the pointy ears and too pale skin.

"Don't worry about making tea, we brought some mountain berry juice and cookies," Annamarie said, holding up a cloth sack, "Sinckerdoodles!"

"Oh, I'll go get cups," Stephanie said getting up, "Xavier, I have your shirt, it's nice and clean now."

"You didn't have to clean it," Annamarie sighed as Stephanie came back with cups and a folded t-shirt, "If you give him that shirt, he'll go back out and club with other women."

"I would never do such a thing!" Xavier argued, looking at his wife, "my partying days are done with!"

"So you say," Annamarie said, as Stephanie gave Xavier his shirt, "You swear on your life you won't go out and party again?"

"I...er…" Xavier started but Stephanie coughed and said, "Let's eat what you bought with you, I could use a distraction."

"Oh yes, I didn't bake these cookies, mind you, our chef did," Annamarie said, pulling out a container of cookies, "And the juice was made by someone at a store, enjoy!"

"Where did Heidi go?" Xavier asked Stephanie, biting into his cookie, "It's not everyday she's not here, she rarely leaves the house."

"Oh…she…went to find the one I desire the most," Stephanie said with a soft smile, earning a sharp breath of air from Xavier and Annamarie, "Is…there a problem?"

"I know that silly being didn't go alone," Xavier muttered, looking at Stephanie, "Who went with her?"

"….A man named Yves," Stephanie said, sipping her drink and earning another sharp breath of air.

"Yves…" Annamarie sighed, before turning to her husband, "Yves….._Yves_…."

"Why do you have problems with Yves?" Stephanie asked the two elves, "I don't think he's that bad…"

"That fellow is her ex-lover," Xavier said, placing his cup down, "Heidi and Yves were deeply in love, they were to wed, if I'm not mistaken."

"What…what happened?" Stephanie asked, looking at the two, "Why aren't they lovers now?"

"He betrayed her, a long time ago, that's all you need to know," Annamarie said, closing her eyes, "She must think a great deal of you, to go out of her way to seek out Yves."

"She could have come to me," Xavier growled, looking over to his wife, "Why Yves?"

"Because, Yves is a cold bloodied killer, he can kill with ease and he's still infatuated with Heidi," Annamarie said, placing a calming hand on her husband's arm, "The price she is paying must be astronomical."

"She didn't tell what she was paying Yves," Stephanie said softly, looking down at her drink, "She told me it was hers to bear alone, if only I could help her…."

"I doubt you would want to help her," Xavier yawned, looking over to Stephanie, "Silly human….Heidi's going to fuck Yves…to save your human man friend."

Stephanie's face turned a deep red and she said, "I didn't need to know that, though…why should she think a great deal of me, when I'm nothing special…."

"Silly humans, some of you have worth," Xavier chuckled before he winked at Annamarie, "This human, she's going to be a joy for us all."

They sat for hours, talking about nothing, or Xavier and Annamarie told Stephanie stories about the elven race. When the sun began to set, Stephanie began to worry. Yves and Heidi didn't tell her a set time in which they would return, but she thought that they would have been back now, it shouldn't have taken that long to find Ranger, right?

Stephanie turned to Xavier and Annamarie and said, "It's getting late, maybe you two should get going, I'll be fine-"

"No, we're staying here with you, human," Xavier said, watching Stephanie pace the length of the parlor, "Heidi told us to remain with you until she got back, that's what we're doing."

"You must be starving I can get our chef to make us some dinner, maybe some lamb chops or maybe a-" Annamarie started but let out a yelp as the front door busted open and a heavy thump filled the parlor.

"Xavier!" Heidi's voice cried out, "Come help Yves! Annamarie, get a healer, hurry!"

The two elves were rushing out of the parlor and into the foyer, leaving Stephanie to walk slowly out of it. Stephanie's eyes widened at the sight, her hands flying up to her mouth. She shook her head and let out a pained, "Ranger…" he legs giving way and crumpling under her. She felt Annamarie help her up and drag her back into the parlor room, but she could erase what she saw.

Ranger, she had seen Ranger, he looked so horrible, it looked as though he had been starved and tortured. They has only been gone for a few months….this couldn't have happened in a few months, right? There had been whip marks all over his body and festering gashes that had been left to rot through to the bone. Stephanie could smell the wounds, it had her gagging at the thought of them. His beautiful black hair had been stringy and matted to his head. What happened to her Ranger?

Stephanie's tear filled vision began to blur even more as she heard voices around her.

"Where are the healers?!..."

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon…."

"Get him upstairs and bathe him…."

"Is he going to die….?"

"Stephanie."

Stephanie looked up and saw Heidi holding her shoulders. Heidi smiled grimly and said, "Listen to my voice, okay? I don't want you passing out on me, you need to keep it together."

Stephanie nodded her head and then said, breathlessly, "Ranger…."looking up at Heidi, "Ranger….he…"

Heidi let go of Stephanie and walked over to a closed cabinet. She took out a decanter of liquor and a glass tumbler. She poured two fingers of the liquor and then walked over to Stephanie and gave the tumbler to her, "Drink, drink it all."

Stephanie gulp the contents of the glass in one big gulp. She winced at the burning sensation and gasped out, "I'm good, Heidi, I'm good, please no more booze, what is this stuff?"

"It's specialty made by the dwarves," Heidi said taking the glass from Stephanie, "110 Proof, I doubt you'll be going home tonight."

Stephanie slid up on the couch and looked over to Heidi, who sighed and sat down beside her, "Ranger…how-"

"The healers just got here, we don't know, but it looks like he's been through a lot," Heidi said, yeping a Stephanie hugged her tightly, "Stephanie…"

"Thank you!" Stephanie sobbed, hugging Heidi, "You brought him back to me, he told me he'd come back, and you made it happen, they told me he was dead, but he's not! He's here now and-"

"I know," Heidi said, rubbing Stephanie's back, "I know, don't worry, we'll have him all healed up for you."

Stephanie looked down at Heidi's chest and gasped, "Heidi, you're covered in blood! Is it yours?!"

"No, it's not mine," Heidi said, shaking her head and placing a hand on a blot of dried blood, "I'm fine not harmed, now, you must be starving, I'll make us something, stay right here, okay."

Stephanie nodded her head, giving Heidi the cue to leave her. Heidi walked into her kitchen and sighed, leaning back against a counter. She heard soft footsteps and then she felt a large hand cup her cheek. She didn't try to fight Yves away from her, she was so tired.

"You nearly lost your head in that compound, you blanked out on me," Yves sighed, his lips on Heidi's neck, "Something heavy on your mind?"

Heidi paced her hands on Yves shoulders and said, "Something like that…pardon me, I need to cook something for us all."

Heidi pushed Yves off her and went over to her fridge and took out ingredients to make a quick meal. Back in that compound, she had nearly lost her life, all thanks to a vision. That poor soul, it had been a man this time, his neck had been sliced wide open, he died nearly instantly. His killer had said the same things like before, something about using people's emotions to gain money. The problem was, Heidi had had the vision while she had been helping Yves fight the soldiers who protected the compound. She had snapped out of the vision just in time to see a machete come down over her head, but, Yves had saved her, and the two managed to get to Ranger.

Heidi let out a gasp as arms wrapped around her waist and Yves pressed tight against her back. He felt his breath puff on her neck and he growled, "I want my payment…my pretty butterfly."

"You'll get it tonight, like I promised you," Heidi gasped as Yves kissed her neck, "Please….someone could come in and see us."

Yves jerked his head and the door to the kitchen slammed shut and locked with a soft 'Click.' Yves turned Heidi around and said, "You promised me all night, and the night has just started, I want a taste…"

Heidi grabbed Yves hands and said, "Please…Yves, only for a quick second, then I have to get dinner started."

Heidi let out a soft gasp as Yves pulled her shirt over her head, yves's blue eys turning dark with desire. He cupped her free breast and groaned, "God have I missed this temple…."

Heidi let out a soft whimper as Yves's fingers gripped her dark nipple. He lifted up one of her leg and then leaned forward to kiss her deeply. Heidi's sounds consumed by his mouth. Heidi lifted her hips and let Yves pull her pants down. She gripped his shoulders and whined as she felt Yves's erection press against her. She let out a sound as he entered her. Yves let out a growl and pressed her against the wall, thrusting hard and quick inside the woman. Heidi had to bite down on Yves's jacket to keep from crying out as she bounced in Yves's arms.

"You feel so good around me," Yves whispered in Heidi's ear, as he pounded in and out of her, "you drive me wild, I can't get enough of you!"

"Don't talk like that to me!" Heidi whined, turning her head away from Yves, "It's only for one night."

"I'll make sure you remember this night for a long time, then," Yves growled, before he trust deeply in Heidi, making her whimper in pleasure. Heidi let out a gasp, arching her back and gripping Yves's blond hair. Heidi felt Yves's thrust get erratic and his grip on her waist tightened up. Heidi let out a soft cry as large fingers wormed their way in between their bodies and found her clit, making her cry out in pleasure. She felt her orgasm build up quickly, until it was all she could do but cry out her release, her body convulsing around Yves, who groaned and came deep inside of Heidi. Heidi let out a sigh, breathing harshly into Yves's hair, while said man gripped Heidi tightly, breathing in her neck.

"If that's just a taste, I can't wait for the whole meal," Yves breathed into Heidi's neck, "You can think twice about sleeping tonight…."

"Oh goodness…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh Ranger…" Stephanie sighed, walking up to the man lying in the canopy bed, "You're back, and you're here with me," grabbing a bandaged covered hand, "You're back…don't ever leave me again…"

Stephanie leaned down and kissed Ranger on his lips, "I love you…."

Stephanie let go of Ranger's hand and made her way over to the armchair that rested in the corner of the room that Ranger was in. She smiled, yawning widely, before falling asleep, tucking her legs under her frame. She could sleep peacefully now, because she knew that Ranger was only mere feet away from her. She never did feel the throw be tossed over her nor did she feel a pair of lips on her forehead and a voice whisper, "The butterflies will watch over you both…."

TBC….

* * *

Well, sorry about the wait, finals are over and I'm officially on break! WOOT! I've busted my ass this first semester and I'm looking at Dean's List, me, Den's List?! Who would have thought it?! .w. Anywho, now I'm free to write all I want! Reviews are loved, thank you for the feedback! Later gators!


	5. Guests and Problems

Chapter 5! Enjoy! ~Still basking in the Dean's List, guys~

Warnings and disclaimers in chapter 1

* * *

_Les Papillons D'or_

_Guest and Problems_

Heidi hummed softly, turning in her lavish bed to look at Yves, who pulled his pants on, his blue eyes never leaving her frame. Heidi pulled her bed sheets higher up on her body, shivering and said, "Thank you for helping me, Yves."

Yves, pulled his white button shirt on and climbed in the bed, crawling over Heidi, who flushed and leaned back on her pillows. He leaned forward and kissed her lips and said, "You must forgive me sometime in this lifetime, I was a brash fool a long time ago."

"Be as that may," Heidi said softly, looking up at Yves, "Forgiveness may take a lifetime, goodbye Yves," Heidi slid from under Yves and climbed out the bed, pulling on a silk robe donned with fluttering golden butterflies.

"Would it be so extreme of me to say that I've decided to pursue you again?" Yves asked, wrapping his arms around Heidi's waist, "I will make you mine."

"Again?" Heidi asked, pushing away from Yves, "Good luck, now leave, I promised you the night, and now it's morning, keep your end of the deal."

Yves kissed her neck and said, "I will, I promise you," letting go of Heidi and throwing his suit jacket on, "I will see you some later time, my pretty butterfly."

Heidi rubbed the spot that Yves kissed and sighed as her bedroom door shut tight. Heidi sat down at her vanity and winced seeing the dark bruises on her neck, and bare shoulders. Yves had been quite rough last night, he made sure that Heidi didn't get any rest, and then he made sure to mark her several times. Heidi grabbed her brush and began to work out the knots. She could go for a nice five hour nap, but that wasn't going to happen. She had two guest to see to and she had to find out about these killings. She knew that she couldn't find the locations in which these people were killed, but she knew who could help her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi smiled softly at Stephanie's sleeping form and hummed, "She's going to be sore in the morning…" before she turned to Ranger's prone form and walked over to the bed to change his bandages. The healers told Heidi to soak the bandages in the healing solution for a while, before Heidi could change the bandages.

Heidi pulled down the covers and then grabbed the bowl of soaked bandages. Heid began on his hands, unwrapping them gently. She was surprised that he didn't flinch in his sleep as she peeled off the last band of gauze. Heidi let out a sound seeing his wounds were nearly healed, "Interesting, humans don't heal this quick-LY!"

Heidi let out a shriek as strong hands grabbed her wrists and then the world was spinning upside down and Heidi was pinned to the bed, with a wide awake and angry Ranger over her frame. Wild brown eyes locked onto her amber eyes and she felt a hard body press down on hers.

"Oh, goodness," Heidi cooed, smiling up at Ranger, "I know you're attracted to me and all, but…"

"Ranger, you're awake!" Stephanie's voice said, "And you're on top of Heidi, Heidi! Are you seducing Ranger?!"

"No, he just woke up and is a bit jumpy," Heidi said, as Ranger's eyes softened and he turned to Stephanie, "See, yes…."

"Babe…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie blushed darkly, looking at Heidi and Ranger in such a compromise position, "Heidi are you naked under that robe, oh my god-"

"Babe," Stephanie let out sound and looked at Ranger who sat up, getting out of the bed.

"Ranger," Stephanie said as Ranger stood up on the wooden floor and take a step forward, only to fall to the ground, "Ranger!"

Stephanie ran over to Ranger and wrapped hr arms around his waist, "Ranger you shouldn't move, you've been captured for weeks, you should still be in bed-"

Ranger grabbed Stephanie by her chin and said, "Babe, I've been waiting for this for a long time," before he pulled her down and kissed her deeply, "I'm never leaving you again."

Stephanie let out a sob and then hugged Ranger tightly, burying her face in his sweet smelling hair, "I missed you so much, Ranger."

"Well, it's good that you don't mind not leaving because, well, you can't leave," Heidi said, sitting up on the bed and pulling her robe closed, "It seems we have a situation, with your government and junk…"

"What about?" Ranger asked, pulling Stephanie closed to him, "And, not to sound rude, but who are you?"

"Well, I'm the one who rescued you from the Cambodian drugs lords and bought you back to my place," Heidi said with a smile, tying up her robe, "And second, you can't leave my house because, you might be shot and killed, because the government labeled you a traitor."

"What?!" Stephanie yelped, looking up at Heidi, who nodded her head, "Why?! And all this happened in the span of 24 hours?!"

"Well, apparently, the government knew where you being held hostage at, and pretty much, they weren't going to let you live, they pretty much labeled you dead," Heidi said softly, tapping her chin, "They've had satellites on that part of the world for years, and when I saved you, well, it caused a ruckus, they thought we were terrorist, trying to take over the compound, but we flatten it to the ground, luckily, we aren't in your human databases."

Heidi smiled and said, "Well, for now you can relax and regain your strength, I'll give you guys a moment, just don't…have sex, not good for you, Ranger, I'll be back to change your bandages."

Heidi slid off the bed and walked out the bedroom door. Once the door slid shut, Stephanie turned to Ranger and said, "Let's get you back into bed, don't worry, Nurse Stephanie is here to take care of you."

Ranger gave Stephanie his version of a smile and said, "Then I'm in good hands, Babe," pulling Stephanie into his arms.

"I thought you were dead," Stephanie whispered into Ranger's neck, "Lester told me you were dead, but Heidi found you and bought you back to me, The way looked, when I saw you last night, I thought you truly were gone."

"I'm here now, though, we seemed to have a problem on our hands; my wanted status," Ranger said pulling Stephanie tighter to him, "Until I can get it fixed, I'm stuck here, it's going to be a hard time fixing it too, since the government has eyes one everyone I'm associated to."

"Oh, even on me?" Stephanie asked, earning a shrug, "that means, I could be putting you in danger right now! I bet they've been following me all the time!"

"I doubt it, Babe, I'm sure they've been following all my men, plus, you apparently have a new job that's gains less publicity," Ranger said, sitting up in the bed, "I don't think they're going to follow you."

"Oh," Stephanie sighed, snuggling into Ranger's side, I'm so glad I'm not putting you in harm's way, I know you don't like being cooped up in one spot, but, you can think of this as a vacation, yes, think of all the things we can do…."

"I can think of a few things," Ranger purred, pulling Stephanie up for a kiss, "Let's begin with-"

"I think not," Heidi said, entering the room with bandaged soaked in a blue solution, "Ranger, you are allowed to think of this as a vacation, Stephanie, you still have to do work for me, but I'll make sure your work load is light, I have a job for you, today, I need for you to go out and fetch a person for me, no it's not going to be a hard job, you already know the person I need."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like who you're going to say?" Stephanie asked as Heidi shooed her off the bed.

"Because, it's Joe Morelli," Heidi said with a giggle, "Now don't dilly dally, I need him here now, you go retrieve him, while I tend to Carlos's wounds."

"Can I just skip out on this one?" Stephanie asked with a groan, before she kissed Ranger and slipped on her shoes, "Can't I just get my pay cut for skipping?"

"No, I need him," Heidi said, placing her hands on her hips, "Now, you're going to go out and get this man or so help me!"

"Okay, fine, I'll go, but I won't be happy about it!" Stephanie said before she made her way out the bedroom, "I'll be back in a moment."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Oh goodness, your special one is one of a kind," Heidi said with a smile, looking over to Ranger who shrugged his shoulders and let Heidi tend to his bandages.

"I'm sorry for assaulting you," Ranger said to Heidi as she unwrapped the bandages on the man's chest, "I thought I was in a trap."

"It's understandable, though, I must admit, you've healed quickly, faster than a normal human being," Heidi said, looking at Ranger, "You're not telling me something, why do I get the feeling that there's more than meets the eye."

"Classified information," Ranger said to Heidi, his eyes hard, "Even if I'm a wanted fugitive, there are some things I can't tell you."

"They'll show themselves soon," Heidi said, before she finished pulling the last bandage off of Ranger's frame, "I better hurry up with these bandages, I have guest coming soon, and I have to make some food for you all, I'm taking orders, do you want waffles, pancakes, omelets, whatever you want, I'm making it!"

"Guests, apart from Morelli," Ranger stated, earning a head nod, "Must be something important."

"Oh, it is," Heidi said, wrapping new bandages on Ranger, "Something big and important."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I wonder," Joe mused as Stephanie pulled up beside Heidi's cottage, "How it is that I'm able to see this cottage when I'm around you, but when I'm alone, this place isn't here?"

Stephanie cut her eyes at Joe and asked, "What do you mean you can't see the place?! You were here when I got wasted!"

"Yeah, I dropped you off, and you were with me," Joe said getting out the car, "I came back a few days after the incident, to return the clothes Heidi let me borrow, but when I came here, it was nothing but woods, there wasn't even a road here, I think you have some kind of special power or something…"

"I think you're just nuts," Stephanie mused, walking past the blooming flowers and trees and into the cottage, "Come on Joe, Heidi's waiting for us."

"More like I'm waiting for you," Jeanne said walking into the foyer, with a plate full of pancakes, "Come on, Heidi made breakfast."

"Manoso," Joe said nodding to Ranger, who nodded back at him, "You're a top ten fugitive on the FBI, CIA and NSA list, what happened?

"Too much shit," Ranger said, eating an egg white omelet, "Got left there to die, Stephanie's boss came and got me."

"Interesting, not the story spun to us," Jeanne said sitting down at the kitchen table, "They told us that you went crazy and joined the Cambodian drug lords!"

"Yeah, if by joined you mean getting my nails popped off and getting chunks of my skin peeled off is a form of joining the Cambodians, then yea, I did," Ranger said earning a gasp from Stephanie.

"I didn't know you were tortured that badly," Stephanie said her eyes wide, "Oh, thank goodness Heidi got to you as soon as she could!"

"Indeed," Jeanne said, piling more food on her plate, "Indeed, well now, Heidi, why did you need me and Morelli? I mean, you're wanted….though they don't know you, so what's up?"

"I have clients," Heidi said looking around the table, "And the job they want me to do is to find their killer."

"Your clients are dead?" Stephanie asked, looking over to Heidi who nodded her head, "I didn't know you could actually get dead clients?!"

"I rarely do, the ones who pass, are usually at peace, but, I think my current clients want me to prevent anyone else to be killed," Heidi said watching Stephanie eat, "So that means, I'm pressed for time."

"Jeanne, can you get all the information about any killers at large in the national and international databases, choice of weapons should be knives?" Heidi asked, looking over to Jeanne who nodded her head and got up from the table, to do what Heidi asked her to do.

"Joe, I need you to go to that cop database whatever and look up open cases and closed cases of murder victims who had been killed by knife wounds in the US, several of them should be wounds to the neck and one of them should be one where the killer went downtown and stabbed the shit out of the victim, maybe…50, 70 stab wounds." Heidi said, ignoring the looks she had received from the group, "Go on, I know four should be recent, within the past month or so."

Joe nodded his head and said, "Alright, I'll see what I can do," getting up from the table, "I need to get to my office at the police station."

"Oh, well come along, we'll take you there," Heidi said standing up and walking over to Stephanie and Joe, "I apologize, Ranger, but Stephanie and I have business to tend to, Jeanne is here, and she'll keep you company, we'll be back as soon as possible."

"Be safe out there," Ranger said with a smile, before Heidi ushered Stephanie and Joe out the kitchen.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"See if you can find what I need," Heidi said to Joe as he sat down at his computer, "I know it's going to take a bit, but I really need for you to find this, maybe then we can set up a profile or something like that about the killer."

"Yes Ma'am," Joe said smiling at Stephanie and Heidi, before he turned on his computer.

"That was freaky…." Stephanie said her head still spinning, "Traveling through a wardrobe, it's like fucking Narnia…."

"You'll get used to it," Heidi said with a smile, walking through the police station to get outside, "Don't worry, Stephanie, soon, we won't need to traveling through closets."

"What does that mean?" Stephanie asked Heidi who smiled and winked at her, "Heidi, Joe said something to me this morning, something that had me wondering, he told me that he couldn't see your house, the only reason why he could see it was because I was around him, he told me that I must have some special powers, is what he told me true?"

Heidi turned to Stephanie and said with a smile, "I don't know, and I can't tell you, some things must be found out on their own, sweetheart, now come on, we need to go shopping, Ranger gave me a grocery list, it looks like he wants some fibers and twigs, I say we replace what he wants with junk food and meat."

"Bran flakes…organic flax seed, pumpkin seed infused protein bars…blah…" Stephanie said earning a grunt from Heidi, "I think he can make an exception for chocolate, cheese puffs and ice cream."

"My thoughts exactly, now, here are the keys to my car, you drive," Heidi said holding up a single key that had a golden butterfly keychain attached to it, "My car is parked over there!"

"Holy shit, is that an Aston Martin?!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel had to do a double take, watching as the woman of his dreams stood in the middle of the canned food aisle, holding two cans of peas, and looking thoughtfully down at them, as if they answers to all the problems were inside these cans. Diesel let out a sigh, placing a hand over his heart, he felt like a silly schoolboy with a crush on a cheerleader. He couldn't help it, he loved this women well before he knew her, well before Jeanne took him over to her house to watch over her.

Diesel would have these visions or dreams about butterflies and one lone woman. He could recall having them as a young adult, He was certain that this woman, this beautiful creature in front of him was the woman in his dreams. Those dreams of him wrapping his arms around her waist and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, they were this close to coming true, and she was-

"OUCH!" Diesel was pulled out his thoughts by his dream woman's cries of pain. Diesel let out a yelp seeing her on the ground in front of his cart, rubbing her side. When had he pushed the cart into her?! When had he started walking to her! When did he get a cart?!

"Oh shit!" Diesel said, going over and helping her up, "I'm so sorry, Heidi, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Oh it's okay-DIESEL!" Heidi said with a smile, patting Diesel's head, "You know, it's alright, you just saved me from buying peas, I have to buy them for a guest of mine."

"Oh I see," Diesel said with a nervous smile, helping Heidi up, "Oh, well, uh, how are you doing?"

"Good, great in fact," Heidi said brushing dirt off the skirt of the dress she wore, "How are you?"

"Great, now that I've crashed into you," Diesel sighed dreamily, before he snapped up and said, "I mean, I'm good, I'm date, I mean great!"

"Oh," Heidi said with a smile, placing a hand on Diesel's shoulder, "You have one of my butterflies, actually, you have two of them, those silly creatures."

Diesel let out a sigh as Heidi held up two fluttering golden butterflies in her palm. She pressed her palm into her stomach, causing the butterflies to melt into her the top of her dress. Heidi smiled at Diesel and said, "They must have snuck on you, those silly-"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Diesel asked, looking over to Heidi a blush on his face, "Oh…I didn't mean for that to come out…holy shit…."

Diesel began to babble loudly, looking all over the place. Heidi giggled and placed a hand on Diesel's shoulder, "Diesel…you're sweet, and adorable, yes, I'll go on a date with you, we should go out for cake, I love cake."

"Oh, well, great!" Diesel said with a smile, his face even redder, "How about, this weekend, Sunday, at noon, I'll take you this litter Parisian café."

"Sounds like a plan," Heidi said, her head turning as Stephanie appeared in the same aisle wheeling a cart full of food, "Oh, there's Stephanie! Stephanie, look, it's Diesel, we have a date on Sunday, isn't that grand?"

"It sure is," Stephanie said, her hands on her hips, glaring at Heidi, "Heidi, don't you think that 10 bags of frozen pizza puffs is kind of an overkill?"

"No way, now let's go pay for the food, you can take the car back to the cottage and I'll make my way over to Joe and get him," Heidi said tossing the two cans of peas into the shopping cart, "We got Ranger something green, he'll survive!"

"Indeed he will," Stephanie said, looking into the cart and scratching her chin, "There's nothing in here but junk food and two cans of peas."

"You shouldn't go out by yourself," Diesel said to Heidi, earning a huff from Stephanie, "I'll go with you!"

"What about me?!" Stephanie asked Diesel earning a shoulder shrug, "So much for you not being a jerk."

"What can I say," Diesel said to Stephanie as he walked behind Heidi, "I like this woman."

"Op-you, why you…." Stephanie seethed, walking behind Diesel, who smiled and waved at her, "Jerk!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Stupid man," Stephanie sighed, as she tossed the last of the groceries into the back of the trunk, "Always a pretty woman behind their motives if I could-"

"Pardon me," a woman said, making Stephanie jump and look over her shoulder at a short woman with soft brown hair and deep grey eyes, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh…" Stephanie said, before she slammed the trunk shut, "Sure, ask away!"

"Do you know a woman named Heidi?" She asked, biting her lip and tugging at the hem of her shirt, "I really need to talk to her, I have a problem only she can solve."

"Oh, those kinds of problems," Stephanie said, before she pushed the cart into the cart area, "Well I'm heading back to her place right now, so if you don't have a car you can ride with me."

"Perfect," the woman said smiling softly, "She's going to solve all my problems…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Thank you for printing these out," Heidi said to Joe, as they climbed up the stairs of Heidi's cottage, "These are going to be a big help with the job I'm dealing with."

"No problem, it's just weird that you ask for something that's this graphic," Joe said, shuffling backwards so Heidi could open the door, "Some of the victim's death are pretty hardcore."

"I hope you're not in any trouble," Diesel said to Heidi, crossing his arms and glaring at the woman, "I'll kick asses for you!"

"Oh that's not necessary," Heidi said entering the cottage, "Stephanie, the Aston Martin is parked outside, so it didn't give you any trouble!"

"No, it didn't, but you have a client," Stephanie said from the parlor, her head poking around the corner, "Hurry up, she wants to see you soon!"

"Odd, usually I feel when I have a client, Joe, Diesel, you two can head to the kitchen, I'll be there in a second" Heidi said, walking into the parlor, and stopping short, her eyes wide, "Stephanie, get away from that woman! How'd she get in here?!"

Stephanie gave Heidi a look and then she said, "Heidi what's going-ACK!"

Stephanie let out a yelp as the woman pushed her out the way, walking over to Heidi, a feral look forming on her face. She turned to Stephanie, sniffed and said, "Thanks for getting me to my prize, you naïve human, I got it from here. You better thank this little human here for me getting in, who knew she could pull down the protective wards around you as well? Such a shame she couldn't tell what I was…"

Heidi took a step back and then cried out, "Jeanne! Come in here quickly-Ah…"

Stephanie's eyes widen in horror as the woman stuck her hand into Heidi's chest and pulled it out quickly. Her hand wasn't bloody, in fact, it was as though her hand went right through Heidi's chest, but it didn't back empty handed. Clutched firmly in the grasp of the woman's hand was a small golden sphere, with a fluttering butterfly in it.

Heidi's eyes became vacant, and she let out a sigh, her body falling backwards. Before her body hit the ground, Ranger came out of nowhere and grabbed her, though the moment Heidi's body hit Ranger's arm her body dissolved into dozens of tiny golden butterflies that dissipated into nothingness.

"You!" Jeanne raged looking at the woman, who smiled and placed the golden sphere into a side bag, "Give me back her essence!"

"This essence is worth more than any of the essences I've collected in my life, such a rare one too!" The woman giggled and turned to Stephanie, "Thanks human, you lowly creatures are so gullible!"

The woman stuck her tongue out at Stephanie and then rushed past Jeanne, who yelped in surprise and didn't have time to reach out for the woman.

Jeanne turned to Stephanie, gave her the stink eye and said, "Damn it! Heidi's essence is in danger! You let a fucking poacher into Heidi's house! Heidi's going to be sold and bought to the highest bidder in the black market and she's probably going to get EATEN BY A SPIDER!"

"Wh-what?!" Stephanie gasped her eyes wide, "I just thought-oh god…what should I do?!"

"Go and get her," Jeanne said firmly, just as Joe and Diesel appeared, "You go and get her essence! Knowing that bitch, she's up in the air right now.""

"What….how am I supposed to get up in the fucking air!?" Stephanie asked, her eyes wide, "Oh god….Heidi's going to get killed!"

"I can help," Diesel said looking over to Stephanie and Jeanne, "They can get you up into the air, I hope you're not afraid of dragons."

"DRAGONS?!"

TBC…..

* * *

(Oh dear, seems like Stephanie ha her hands full of something...Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! It would make me happy :D)


	6. The Sky Chase

HEY OH! Quick chapter here, enjoy!

Warnings and Disclaimer in chapter 1!

HEY OH!

* * *

_Les Papillons D'or 6_

_The Sky Chase_

"You can summon dragons?" Stephanie asked Diesel who nodded his head, "Are you some kind of demon? Dragons and wizards…"

"You need something that can get you up in the air, I have a dragon on call, well…it's kind of a dragon," Diesel said, leading Stephanie into Heidi's backyard, which looked out into the forest.

"I don't care what it is!" Jeanne said her eyes bright with rage, "Plum, you better get your ass up in that fucking air and get her, oh my god! That Poacher has a two hour head start on you! I swear to god, if you don't find Heidi, I'm taking it out on your hide."

"Jeanne, you need to calm down," Joe said to the angry woman, "Stephanie is going to get your friend back."

"She better, Morelli, that's all I know, if Heidi dies, I cannot be held accountable for my actions," Jeanne said, before she stomped back into the house.

Diesel rolled his eyes and said, "She's so dramatic, shit guess I'll call for the fastest dragon then."

Diesel walked over to the edge of the forest, placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, the tune carrying far away. Stephanie looked over to the man and said, "Who did you call?"

"The fastest dragon I know," Diesel said, turning to Stephanie, just as the wind began to pick up around them, "He's gentle, don't worry."

Stephanie watched as the trees began to move and sway, the wind picking up around them. Joe walked over to the two and said, "Jeez, it's like a wind storm!"

"Oh That's just Big Blue, he loves to make an entrance," Diesel said, watching as something black began to come towards them from the sky, "We better get back to the porch, or else we'll get blown away."

A loud roar filled the sky and then the black flying figure got bigger and bigger until the sky was filled with a huge dark blue dragon filling the sky. Stephanie let out a yelp as the dragon landed with a thump in Heidi's backyard, folding its huge wings to fit into the cramped area. The dragon turned its head to the group on the porch and it began to rumble low in its chest, walking over to them.

"Big Blue, my old friend," Diesel said, going over to the dragon and patting its neck, "My friend! It's been a long time! How are you?"

The dragon rumbled and growl, making Diesel nod his head as the dragon made noises. Joe turned to Stephanie and asked, "Is he talking to the dragon?!"

"I think so," Stephanie said as Diesel laughed out loud, "Diesel! Can we get on with this, Heidi needs our help now!"

"Oh, yeah," Diesel said, before turning to the Dragon, "Big Blue, you need to take my friend here to go after a Poacher, they've kidnapped the essence of a golden butterfly, we need to get it back."

The dragon turned its head to Stephanie and then nodded its head, lowering its body to the ground. Diesel turned to Stephanie and said, "Alright, let's go, Stephanie! He'll get you there quickly!"

"Stephanie," Ranger said, walking out with a jacket, "Here you go, it's going to be cold up in the air."

Stephanie let out a yelp, as Ranger grabbed her and kissed her deeply, "Stay safe up there, Babe."

"I will," Stephanie said with a breathless giggle, "I'll be back soon!"

Stephanie ran over to the dragon and Diesel, slipping the heavy jacket on her frame. She looked at the dragon's bare back and said, "Wait…how do I…is there a saddle?"

"Nope, hang on tight to the back of the dragon, he'll go fast, but, you'll be fine!" Diesel said with a smile, helping Stephanie on the back of the dragon, "Grab on tightly."

Stephanie let out a yelp, grabbing the thick hair that seemed to grow from the back of its neck. She leaned down and pressed her body to the dragon's back and said, "Alright I'm rea-DY!"

Stephanie screamed loudly as the dragon took off, shooting into the air with a roar. It shot off like a bullet, Heidi's backyard turning into a dot in mere seconds. Stephanie had to close her eyes as the dragon seemed to fly up vertically, gaining altitude. Thank goodness for Ranger giving Stephanie the jacket because, as they climbed up higher and higher, the air got chillier. They kept climbing up until finally the feeling of vertical climbing stop and then the dragon let out a growl, making Stephanie open her eyes.

"Woah," Stephanie said her eye wide, "This is beautiful!"

They were way above the clouds, giving Stephanie a clear view of the setting sun, she had to cover her eyes, the sun's light so bright. She dug into the pockets of the jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and slipped them on. The dragon shot forward, following the scent that the poacher left behind. Stephanie lifted herself up and asked, "Are we getting close to her?"

The Dragon nodded its head and then let out a roar, picking up speed to catch up with the poacher.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Do you think she'll catch up to the poacher?" Jeanne asked Diesel for a fifth time, wringing her hands with worry.

"I have faith in my babe," Ranger said, sitting beside Jeanne, "Don't worry, Stephanie's going to get her."

"I have a question," Joe said to Jeanne, "Essence what is it, was it that thing the poacher took from Heidi; that sphere with the butterfly in it?"

Jeanne nodded her head and said, "That was Heidi's essence, or what you humans called a soul, but, it's more complicated than that, I can't get into the nitty gritty, too much explaining and heart ache. That damn poacher took her soul, to sell off to the highest bidder. Heavens knows what they'll do to her, once they have her, she'll be forced into a harem, or eaten by a spider or who knows!"

Diesel nodded his head grimly and then said, "Stephanie is more powerful then you think, guys, don't worry guys-ack!"

Diesel fell to the ground with a thud, as the chair he was sitting in seemed to disappear under them, turning into tiny butterflies that faded away as they flew off. Jeanne got up from her spot and went over to Diesel, helping him up.

"Ouch," Diesel said looking at the spot where the chair was, "What in the hell?"

"Shit," Jeanne said, watching the curtains turn into golden butterflies, "Heidi's been gone too long, the house is breaking down."

"What do you mean the house is breaking down?" Ranger asked, watching as the rugs did the same thing, melt into butterflies.

"Heidi's essence, it's tied to the house, to this spot, if she's not here, the house isn't here, on this world, the longer Heidi is away from her home, the more it begins to break down, she needs to come back soon, or else the house will fade away, for good, and everything inside of it too, including us."

"What do you mean, including us?" Joe asked watching as smaller items began to fade away.

"Unknowingly, we're tied to the house, each and every one of us, since we have some sort of connection to Heidi," Jeanne said softly, looking over to the three men, "If she dies, or if she isn't back soon, we all fade away."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie shivered slightly, as the dragon began to slow down, with only the weak moonlight guiding their way. The dragon turned its head to Stephanie and huffed, jerking its head forward. Stephanie sat up and gasped seeing a lone figure ahead of them, it had to be the woman Stephanie was looking for. She squinted her eyes and frowned, seeing that it was the woman.

"Come on, we have to get to her soon!" Stephanie said, urging the dragon to speed ahead, "We have to save Heidi."

The dragon roared loudly and sped up, closing in on the woman. As they got closer to the woman, Stephanie could see the sphere that the woman took from Heidi in the brown satchel, glowing bright in the dark sky.

Stephanie growled, lifted herself up and shouted, "Hey! You bitch! Give me back my boss!"

The woman turned and let out a groan, looking at Stephanie, "Why don't you buzz off, human! I'm almost close to Other World border, once I'm there…..you won't be able to pass through, the dragon will be able to pass, but you'll die on contact, human!"

Stephanie's eyes widened and she looked down at the dragon, "We have to do something, if she goes through to the other world, I won't be able to follow!"

The dragon nodded his head and he let out a roar, his mouth opening and the smell of smoke filling the air. The dragon let out a roar and then flames began to form in its mouth. Stephanie let out a scream as the flame ball was shot out of the dragon's mouth and at the woman who yelped and jumped out the way.

"Tell your dragon he's going to kill me and my catch!" The woman raged, speeding up, "If she dies, I'll be pissed!"

Stephanie bit her lip and then she looked down at the dragon, who was making another flame ball with its mouth, "I don't care, it's a risk I have to take! Fire away Big Blue!"

The dragon let out a roar and shot the flame ball at the woman who had to spin out the way. Stephanie leaned forward, seeing a rippling in the sky, it was like a curtain, swinging in the breeze. Stephanie's eyes widened and she said, "That must be the opening! Big Blue we have to do something, if she goes through, I can't follow!"

Big Blue nodded his head and then let out a roar, speeding up to the woman the flame ball in its mouth getting bigger until he let it go, the blue flames clipping the woman just as she went through the opening. Stephanie's eyes widened as the brown satchel was clipped as well, sliding off the woman's shoulder and falling through the sky.

"No!" Stephanie screamed, before she did something crazy, she launched herself off the dragon and began to soar in the sky, to catch the satchel. Big Blue let out a startled cry and dived down to catch Stephanie.

Stephanie let out a sound, reaching her arm out to try to catch the satchel. She had to get closer, damn it, she had to get to Heidi!

"Come on, come on, come on…." Stephanie said, kicking her legs, "Almost there….!"

Stephanie could feel the wind in her ears, whistling loudly. If only her mother could see her now…she'd faint! Stephanie let out a cry of happiness, grabbing the bag and pulling out the golden sphere with the golden butterfly in it.

"I got you!" Stephanie said, holding the sphere to her chest, "I have you Heidi you're safe!"

It took Stephanie a moment to remember that she was free falling through the air. Stephanie looked down and screamed seeing that she was above the clouds falling fast. Stephanie let out a yelp as she fell through a cloud, the icy coldness surrounding her. Stephanie let out a sound and she said, "Oh god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when she would hit the ground or a body of water either way, she would be flatten like a pancake. With her eyes closed, she never saw the golden sphere brighten, nor did she see the butterflies surround her body. It wasn't until the sensation of falling stopped and arms wrapped around her waist that she opened her eyes.

"Heidi?" Stephanie said with surprise, looking into Heidi's amber eyes, "You're not…how?"

"You shouldn't worry about that now," Heidi said, turning as Big Blue appeared beside them in the clouds, "Big Blue, did you come to save me as well?"

The dragon let out a purr mixed with a growl and then flew around the two. Heidi smiled and then said, inkling her head, "Thank you, Big Blue, thank you Stephanie for saving me from the poacher, I know you both risked your lives for me."

Stephanie smiled and said, "No problem, Heidi, uh, question, if we're in the air, and not on the dragon, how are we…not falling?"

"Oh, well," Heidi said with a giggle, "I don't know, well...timeforyoutogotosleepnow!"

"Wha-?" Stephanie managed before her eyes got heavy and she slumped forward, fast asleep.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Well, the door's gone…" Diesel said, watching as the last item explode into butterflies, "As are the stairs and everything else, next are the walls and roofs and us!"

"I'm too young to die!" Jeanne wailed, looking over to Joe and Ranger, "Look at me, I'm at the peak of my beauty! I can't die now without seducing a man! I need to seduce someone now!"

"Woah now," Ranger said moving away from Jeanne, who prowled forward a leer on her face, "Now Jeanne, don't do it, it's not worth it, it's not worth it-"

Ranger couldn't finish his sentence because he seemed to turn into a bunch of golden butterflies that flew away.

"Well, ain't that some shi-" Jeanne started, but turned into butterflies herself.

"We're all screwed," Joe sighed before he too turned into butterflies.

Diesel let out a nervous chuckle and said, "What happened to the walls disappearing first! Hey now, I have my own essence! I shouldn't be disappearing! I fucking call hax!"

"Oh dear, my house is falling apart," Heidi's voice drifted through the open window, "Hold on now, I'll fix this up right now."

Diesel let out a yelp as a golden light went through what remained of the house, blinding him and restoring the house and everything in it.

"I'm back!" Jeanne said with a smile, as she reappeared with a swirl of golden butterflies, "That means Heidi is alive!"

"I am," Heidi said walking into the foyer, Stephanie on her back, fast asleep, "What happened while I was gone? I come in and my house is missing its door and so was the garden…."

"I'm not butterflies anymore," Ranger said, touching his bandaged covered arms, "Now that means Stephanie was successful, but fast asleep…"

"Yeah," Heidi said with a smile, walking into the foyer and placing Stephanie on the sofa, "Her dramatic rescue tired her out."

"Thank goodness you came back to us in one piece," Jeanne said hugging Heidi tightly, "I'd have hurt Stephanie if she hadn't saved you."

"I had all the faith in the world that Stephanie would have gotten to me." Heidi said, holding one of Stephanie's hand, "I pay her well, and I'm such a lax boss, of course she would have bent over backwards to get to me."

"I'm sure it's more than that," Ranger said, placing a hand on Heidi's shoulder, "Stephanie cares a lot about you. You shouldn't assume it was just about her getting paid."

"Ugh, talk about hug fest," Jeanne said, winding her arm with Joe's, "Come on Morelli, I could use some food, how about you?"

"I could go for a pizza, Pino's?" Joe asked Jeanne, earning a head nod, "We'll bring back some food for you guys."

"Did those two just bond over Pino's?" Ranger asked Diesel, earning a head nod, "I didn't see Jeanne falling for Joe, too much of a square, and those are her words."

"Yep," Diesel said walking out the parlor, "I'm going outside to check on Big Blue, a ride like that, he's going to need a cow to eat, I think I can find him one."

"You might need some help that cow," Ranger said following Diesel out the parlor, "I think I'm safe in the backyard, no prying government eyes back there, I hope."

Heidi ran a hand through Stephanie's hair and said, "You were very brave, Stephanie, I now know that fate is smiling down on me, to send you to me."

"Thanks for the compliment," Stephanie said, cracking open one eye, "I'm not that brave, you know. I just feel like I have to be extra attentive around you, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Heidi said with a smile, sitting on the floor, her back leaning on the couch Stephanie lay on, "Thank you…"

"No problem, I do have one question, when we were up in the air, and we were suspended there, were there golden wings coming from your back?"

"Silly, no, it was big blue," Heidi said, patting Stephanie's knee, "Oh, I have something for you."

Heidi took out a large leather pouch and said, "Hazard pay, saving your boss pay, and a bonus for flying on the back of a dragon, nice job, Stephanie, I hope Joe and Jeanne come back soon with food, I'm starving! Plus we have work to do, like tracking down a killer!"

"The only person I know to nearly get sold off in the black market and want to get work done, I have some things to teach you, Heidi, about shucking off work and sick days…" Stephanie said rolling her eyes, "I hope Joe doesn't get a mushroom pizza, I hate mushrooms…"

* * *

TBC….

(-Is still on a academic high...- HEY OH! Happy Holidays! Hope yours is as enjoyable as mine, I mean, making cookie and eating them...who could ask for more?! Anyways, reviews are loved, feedback is awesome sauce! HEEEEEEEEEY OOOOOHHHHH)


End file.
